Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: After being kidnapped from his home, Harry manages to escape Voldemort with a group named the Elementals that he's the leader of! NOW COMPLETE!Chp.10 is FIXED! SRY!
1. Prolouge Kidnapping, Discoveries and Reu

Harry Potter and the Element's of Surprise

Chap. 1: Prologue: Kidnapping Discoveries and Reunions

Privet Drive of Little Whinging Surrey looked like any other street. Neat houses, flowerbeds and the like, normal looking people with families and jobs.

But looks _are _deceiving! Harry James Potter of #4 Privet drive was anything _but _normal! For Harry was a 15-almost 16-year old wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But even in the magical world Harry isn't what's considered "normal". Except by his two best friends, Ronald Steven Weasley and Hermione Annabelle Granger and their families. For Harry isn't "Harry" in the wizarding world. He was known as the-Boy-Who-Lived, The-One-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, the-world's-saviour and even Dumbledore's-Golden-Boy.

But Harry _hated_ that life. Nobody ever saw past the curse scar, the untameable black hair or the emerald green eyes. No one ever looked past the "image" to see the grief-stricken teen that he was.

Harry had lost both his parents at the tender age of one. In his fourth year he'd lost his fellow Tri-Wizard competitor Cedric Diggory. And, just weeks ago he'd lost the only father figure he'd ever known; his godfather Sirius Black.

All these deaths and the grief they caused others Harry blamed himself for. His parents died trying to save _him, _Cedric died because Voldemort wanted _him _and Sirius died because of _his _"hero complex".

Ever since Harry's return from Hogwarts to the home of his horrible muggle relatives he'd been withdrawn into a abyss of despair. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone. He'd barely eaten anything and had only left his room for bathroom breaks and the occasional nibble of food.

But Harry Potter wasn't the only thing that wasn't normal on Privet Drive that night. Six men in black robes and white masks were moving down the street, headed _straight for _#4 Privet Drive.

Harry woke quickly when he heard the creak of a door. _Maybe Dudley's having a midnight dinner _Harry thought with something akin to humour. His whale of a cousin was still as fat as ever but stayed _clear _away from Harry now. 

Harry started slightly. The footsteps had stopped _right _outside of _his _door! This _couldn't _be Dudley. The footsteps were lighter and uneven, indicating more than one person.

Harry's hand shot to his hand as his door slowly creaked open. _DEATHEATERS! _Even as the thought flew through his mind he opened his mouth to disarm the man. But to his surprise he couldn't talk. It was like his voice box was gone. He didn't talk, he croaked.

"Well if it isn't the little baby Potter. No times for games now! Stupefy!" the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange taunted.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"Enervate! Well, well, well I see the famous Harry Potter has finally decided to _grace _us with his consciousness!" cackled a voice Harry knew oh so well. Voldemort.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. With a jolt he remembered he couldn't use his voice.

"Aw, poor ickle Potter can't use his voice!" Bellatrix taunted in a baby voice.

Harry's only response was a deep angry animal-like growl. _KILL HER! _his mind screamed at him, _IT'S HER FAULT! KILL HER!_

Harry struggled violently against the chains holding him down. He struggled so hard, he was determined to kill Lestrange.

"Tut, tut Harry! You're being rude trying to get my Bella!" Voldemort cackled again, for there was no other word to describe it.

Harry was filled with rage. A rage so powerful it took control over him. He felt his magic trying to push forward, trying to get at those causing his anger.

Without warning Voldemort's wand went flying as he was thrown into a wall. His "precious Bella" following seconds later.

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed in rage.

Without a word or sound spells were shot from Harry, his eyes filled with anger, never leaving Voldemort. But Harry was vastly outnumbered and he was eventually taken down.

"Now Mr. Potter why don't you tell us where the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix are?" Voldemort hissed after Harry was once again restrained, but this time with extra magic.

Harry said nothing. Even if he could, he'd never betray his friends.

"Speak up Harry! Oh, that's right! Sonorous." Voldemort said his laughing cackle echoing in the cavernous hall around them. 

Harry was chained to the floor in front of some type of throne. The room was the size of a football field. There was one door, at the very end of the room. There were no other exits.

Harry's only response to Voldemort was another deep-throated growl.

"Don't you have any manners Potter?! It's rude to ignore you host!" Voldemort taunted. his eyes full of malice.

"Go to hell Riddle!" Harry growled, his voice hoarse, but still his voice.

"Tell me where the Order is!" Voldemort growled, his eyes burning into Harry.

"Bite me!" Harry gritted out in pain, his scar burning. And still, the young boy fought Voldemort out of his mind. _I'm not letting him get them like he got Sirius! _Harry thought with determination.

"Hmm...maybe some persuasion. Bella would you like the honours?" Voldemort asked. Harry knew this persuasion was going to be _painful _but he also knew he'd never give away his friends.

"Thank you my Lord. It would be my pleasure," Bellatrix said with a small bow, "Crucio!"

Harry felt like a thousand sharp knives were being thrust into him, the pain was unbearable. And yet he still did not scream. He _refused _to give them that satisfaction. And as suddenly as it had come, the pain stopped.

"Well Harry are you ready to ell us where they are yet?" Voldemort asked with a smirk, fully expecting Harry to crumble.

"I'll never tell you Riddle!" Harry snapped. No matter how much pain he went through, he'd _never _give up his friends.

"Hmm, is that so? Crucio!" Voldemort said his eyes filled with glee as Harry fell to his knees.

"Tell me Harry, the pain will stop if you do. You know Harry, you and I could be great together!" Voldemort said trying to manipulate him.

"Go to hell!" Harry spat venomously as more crutacious curses were cast at him. And yet, Harry still did not scream.

This continued for some time, it could have just been minutes or it could have been hours, all Harry knew was torture. Oh how he wished for the sweet abyss of unconsciousness. But sadly, it never came.

"Take him away from me! Put him in the dungeons with the others!" Voldemort commanded in disgust, "He'll tell, he just needs more persuasion."

"Yes my Lord. Which cell do you wish him to be put in?" a Death Eater(Harry thought it was Rodolphus Lestrange) asked after kissing his "Lord's" robe hem.

"I don't care! Whichever you like!" Voldemort said in an uninterested voice as if he were already bored.

"I'll never break Riddle. Torture me all you want, I'll _never _tell you!" Harry whispered hoarsely. The young man was bravely fighting unconsciousness now.

"Yes, yes that's what they all say...Now get him out of my sight!" Voldemort snapped. Harry's resistance was bugging him, which could be seen by his tense body language.

"I'm never going to tell you Tom! NEVER!" Harry yelled as he was dragged away through a passage.

The Death Eater pulled Harry through many more corridors and passageways, twisting and turning expertly through them. They passed many rooms, sometimes empty, sometimes not. Each time Harry heard a tortured scream, saw a tortured person or even a dead body, Harry would stop and whisper, "It'll be okay" before he was dragged away.

Finally they reached their destination. Harry was thrown into a dark cell in a dungeon like room. Attached to his cell were many other damp, sewer-like cells much like his own. The back of his cell was shrouded in darkness.

"We gots the Potter! We gots the Potter!" Lestrange ran off singing cackling. 

"Shut up Lestrange!" came a yell that sounded suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy. But he was in Azkaban...right?

"Harry? Holy crap is that really you?" someone asked, emerging from the shadows at the back of the cell. It was a young woman who looked to be around 21,22. She had strawberry blonde hair and (amazingly enough) emerald green eyes.

"Who're you? My God Diana?" Harry cried, eyes wide in shock and surprise. Diana Dursley was Harry's older cousin who'd gone off to _boarding school _in _Scotland _when she was _11_! 

Diana and her parents had had an extremely bad row when Diana was 12 and Diana had left and never come back. This had been a really big blow to 4 year old Harry who's best friend was Diana.

"Ree!" Diana cried, gently pulling Harry into a hug, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Me neither Dee, me neither!" Harry murmured hugging her tightly. Oh how he'd missed his cousin! Diana(or Dee as everyone called her) was the only one nice to Harry. In fact, the Dursleys had only become cruel to Harry after Dee had left!

"Dia? Who is this?" asked another voice from behind Dee. This time it was a man who'd emerged from the shadows. He looked to be Dee's age(22). He was somewhere near 6" tall. He had sea-green eyes and dirty-blonde hair.

"Oh! Julian! This is my cousin Harry James Potter. Ree this is my husband Julian Mathew Daniels," Dee introduced giving her husband a quick kiss. 

"Nice to meet another one of Dee's cousins!" Julian said with a smile.

"Nice to meet-" Harry started but then Julian's words fully registered, "What do you mean _another_?"

Harry was _so _confused! _He_ was Dee's _only _cousin!

"You mean you don't know about Mike?" Julian asked looking totally perplexed.

"Who the hell is Mike?" Harry demanded harshly. The physical and emotional pain and stress along with the perplexity of it all was starting to get to him.

"Ree, relax! None of us knew about him till we were captured but you have a twin brother." Diana explained gently, her words slightly calming her younger cousin's irritation.

"T-Twin brother? Me!?" Harry spluttered, "That's impossible! Somebody would have told me! Wouldn't they?"

"Hush, Harry! Calm down! Let me explain!" Diana said, trying to sooth the now almost hysterical Harry Potter. Diana continued to sooth Harry until he finally relaxed against her and waited for her to explain.

"Okay, when you and your twin were born Aunt Lily and Uncle James thought it would be best if nobody knew she had twins. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore knew of course but your twin was kept secret from the rest of the world." Diana said

"Well...when Aunt Lily and Uncle James were killed, Voldemort had tried to kill you first but it was reflected. Your twin was saved because of you and wasn't harmed at all." 

"Anyway apparently Pettigrew came and took your twin but had thought you were dead because you were unconscious and bleeding. Your twin was placed with a Death Eater family, but was returned here to this place when Voldemort was brought back to "life". He knows all the passages, secret rooms, escapes and everything. And Voldemort thinks he's dead 'cause he's stayed hidden and out of sight for so long. He's also been helping a lot of the other captives escape." Diana finished, giving Harry a smile. 

"What's his name? What does he look like? When can I meet him?" Harry rambled before stopping short, " What other captives?"

"There's many other captives here Harry. He's horrible. Just the other day a young girl, no older than 12 was brought in. They raped her, then killed her. Just like that! They didn't even have the decency to bury her! Poor Jasmine!" Diana said, her at-first-outraged voice ending in a voice laden with sorrow.

"He'll pay for this Dee, don't worry. I'll make sure of it! He'll die by my hand!" Harry vowed, his eyes glowing with determination and the thirst for revenge and hate for the man who made Dee this upset.

"You won't be alone brother. I'll be there with you the whole time." came a voice from the entrance of their cell.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry demanded, pushing himself in front of his cousins, despite the pain coursing through him.

"Relax. I'm your brother." the boy replied, moving closer so Harry could see him.

The boy was around 5"8 and looked 16. He had chin-length auburn red hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. His facial features were exactly like Harry's minus the scar.

"He's telling the truth Harry. Calm down," Diana soothed trying to get her cousin to relax.

"Hi Harry. The names Mathew Isaac Keegan Ethan Sirius Ivan Remus Isaiah Ulysses Shawn Potter. Mike Sirius Potter for short!" the teen, Mike, said, holding out his hand with a smile.

"Why do you have such a long name?" Harry questioned curiously as he shook the proffered hand.

"Yours is longer," Mike said with a smirk . The young boy's eyes lit up with mischievousness.

"No it's not. Harry James Potter. That's only three including Potter. You on the other hand have like 15!" Harry argued, his head cocked in a comical confusion.

"Actually I only have 11 including Potter. Harry James Potter isn't you _full _name!" Mike said with an "evil" smirk, "Your full name is Harrison Andrew Remus Orion Lawrence Derrick Joseph Alexander Markus Evan Sirius Potter. That's 12 including Potter. Therefore your name is longer than mine!"

Before Harry could reply to Mike's statement there came another scream. But this time it didn't come from the higher levels. It came from the right of Harry. And Harry knew that voice. It was one he'd dreamed of, it belonged to the one he loved (secretly). Virginia Weasley.

"Ginny? Where the hell is she?" Harry demanded harshly, his eyes panicked, "Why is she screaming?"

"Quick, follow me," Mike replied turning and walking out of the cell, Harry close on his heels. Once out of the cell Mike hurried down to another cell and fumbled with a a set of keys. They were closer to the screams.

And then Harry saw her. She was lying on the ground, thrashing about as if to get away from something. Her clothes were ripped and tatty. Her hair was tangled and dirty. And yet Harry still thought of her as a goddess. 

As another of Ginny's screams ripped through the air Harry was snapped back to reality. Harry fell to his knees beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately her eyes snapped open.

"Get away from me!" she cried, scuttling backwards. Her brown eyes were alight with fear, panic. And deeper was the sight of pain that made Harry's heart clench.

"Ginny it's ok! It's me Harry! I'm not going to hurt you! I swear!" Harry said soothingly, moving closer to her. When Harry was close enough, he opened his arms and Ginny threw her self at him in a giant sobbing hug.

"Oh God Harry! It was so awful! I-I was so scared!" Ginny sobbed, clutching him tightly.

"Sh Gin. It'll be alright! I won't let them hurt you. I promise!" Harry murmured softly, absently stroking her hair as he held her close. 

A few hours later while Ginny lay snuggled against his side, Harry and his brother started a serious conversation.

"Harry, you have to get out of here," Mike said, concern showing in his eyes.

"Not while others can get out in my place! Work on getting others out instead. Small children especially." Harry replied vehemently, his eyes burning with hatred for Voldemort.

"Harry _you _have to get out! He'll kill you! Unless.." Mike trailed off thoughtfully, his eyes glazed.

"Unless what?" Harry asked. _Anything _that could help him against Voldemort would be accepted.

"Well...We could train you. You _do _have the possibilities of an elemental and I saw you use wandless magic earlier," Mike said thought fully. What followed were _exact _training details.

Later that night, as Harry lay with Ginny still held close, he thought of his future. Finally he gave into sleep but one thought emerged before he fell asleep. _this is goin' to be a hell of a time! _

~July 31st~

"Alright, everyone ready?" Harry asked. He'd changed a lot in the last month. His raven hair now reached his should and was no longer untameable. His once dull, lifeless emerald orbs were alive and vibrant again. He now stood at a good 6" and was pretty built.

"Everyone's ready sir!" A man in his late 30's, early 40's responded. This was another one of Voldemort's captives.

"Alright, let's move! And remember to stay together! And watch out for the mess I leave!" Harry commanded. The 80 or so soon-to-be-ex-captives followed Harry's order. He was their unofficial leader.

Harry took the rear of their party, watching their backs. As Harry destroyed their trail along with anything else he could, he was also thinking.

__

This is for Sirius. This is for my mom and dad. This is for the Longbottom's. This is for the innocence of the world. And this is for my wife and unborn child.

A/N Wowserz! That took me like 3 days to type up! Ya'll better appreciate that! Mmk anyway I used to be known as Muah-Baby-Muah, but I needed a little change! So as you can tell this is my much awaited 6th year story! I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as you did my others! Anyway I'll get the other chapter up as soon as possible! I already have some of it typed up so as soon as I finish it and get at least 5 reviews it'll go up kay? I'll catch ya on the flip side!

Luvs 'n' Hugs,

InDePeNdAnT-cHiK a.k.a Jenny

P.S This was 6(yes SIX!!) pages long! Be proud of me people! *Bows* Thank you, thank you very much.

I'd like to thank my mom for buying the computer...*goes on and bores everyone to death!*

My muse Martin the elf: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!

Me: Well fine then if that's what you want! *runs off crying*

Lolz kay tootles people! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. The Elementals and Voldemort

Harry Potter and the Element's of Surprise

Chap. 2: The Elementals and Voldemort

It was May first and the Hogwarts students were entering the hall for dinner. This year there were many absentees among them. Many students had been killed, and some of them had just disappeared.

"Welcome, my children. As we've done so many times before please, let us have a silence for the empty places among us that will never again be filled," Albus Dumbledore was looking older than ever.

The twinkle that used to be an almost constant in his periwinkle blue eyes was now missing. He rarely ever smiled now, his worry and stress lines showing the more.

Many of his pupils have been missing for the last 11 months. He was missing exactly 20 students. They weren't Voldemort's captives (Severus said there were no students among the captives _he _held). They hadn't gone into hiding. They had just disappeared. 

The students were;

Janie and Albert Smelt, Larry Jones, Jeff Parkins, Justin Hawk, Isabella Jones, Danielle Frank, Stacey Crow, Matt Bones, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, Padma and Parvati Patil, Craig Zabini, Loretta Goyle, Braedon Mackenzie, Amy Rockton, Mitchell Smith, Virginia Weasley, and Harry Potter.

The biggest problem was Harry. He'd always been a beacon of hope for everyone. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Our Saviour. Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

The point was he was needed! Ron and Hermione needed him especially. Ron had gotten into many fistfights with other boys. The Slytherins were usually the victims in these fights.

Hermione's grades had dropped. She'd lost weight and sleep. She and Ron were up many late nights worrying over the fate of Harry and Ginny.

"You may be seated," Dumbledore announced as he seated himself wearily at his place at the Head Table. It seemed his age was finally catching up to him.

There were a few sniffles and some tears around the room as they all prayed for the safety of their friends and family. Albus himself felt his eyes start to tear. _Why did they have to go threw this?_

The doors to the Great Hall were suddenly shoved open. At least 40 people entered the hall. They all wore black hooded robes with an E on the forearm. The E had different emblems insinuating different "clans" of a sort.

The teachers and older students were immediately on their feet, their wands at the ready. They weren't dressed like Death Eaters but they could still be the enemy. Better safe then sorry right? 

"Relax Professor Dumbledore." A man had stepped forward. His robes were of a deep red colour, making him stand out from the group. "We're not here to harm anyone. We've come to help. We happen to know that Voldemort's on his way. Besides why would I want to attack here? This _is _my home!"

"Who are you? How do you know Voldemort's going to attack?" as Dumbledore was talking he'd lowered his wand and come forward a few paces. Suddenly there was a giant wall of earth separating Dumbledore and the man.

"Mike! Stop it now! He is my friend! He will not harm me!" the man in the red commanded. It was then that everyone noticed the other man who'd stepped away from the group and closer to their leader. This young man had navy blue robes, stating him a higher rank than the others who were in plain black robes.

"Sorry. You know it's my instinct Pawstrike." the second man, Mike, said with an apologetic salute. And suddenly the wall was gone as was the man. He'd managed to merge back into the crowd.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. My people are protective of each other. We have lived together for the last 10 months. I guess you could say we're over protective," the man apologized with a small bow, "As for who I am, I'd like to think you still now me."  
Gasps filled the room as the man lowered his hood. He had shoulder-length black hair and the most striking emerald green eyes. He also had a lightning blot scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter!

"HARRY!" was the shriek before Harry was engulfed in a hug by a hysterical Hermione. Harry, of course noticed the changes but chose not to comment on them.

"Missed you too 'Mione," was all he murmured as he hugged his long-time friend.

"Harry, mate." Ron said sticking out his hand to his best friend. Harry grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him swiftly into a hug instead.

"Missed ya mate!" Harry muttered.

"Ahem, Harry, how about introducing the rest of us?" came a smooth female voice. A woman in the same robe colour as Harry stepped forward, a small bundle in her arms.

"Sorry darling. I forgot myself," Harry said in apology to the woman, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Virginia Molly-Anne Weasley-Potter also known as Lady Infernowing along with our 1-month-old daughter Lilia Molly Hermione Sirius Potter."

Ginny let down her hood, revealing her identity. She knew what was going to happen next. 5...4...3...2..1..

"WHAT!? Your WIFE? DAUGHTER? HARRY JAMES POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron yelled, his face red.

"I don't know _who _your talking to Ron but _really_! You have guests! Stop ignoring me!" Harry cried out innocently.

"Huh?" Ron asked stupidly, stopping short.

"My name isn't Harry James Potter. It's Harrison Andrew Remus Orion Lawrence Derrick Joseph Alexander Markus Evan Sirius Potter. Although my Elementals" here Harry gestured to the people he'd entered with, "call me Lord Pawstrike."

"Anyway," he continued before Ron caught on, "this is my second-in-command and twin brother, Mathew Isaac Keegan Ethan Sirius Ivan Remus Isaiah Ulysses Shawn Potter also known as Lord Swifttooth."

The man in the navy blue robes stepped forward, letting his hood drop. Harry allowed a few seconds of staring before he continued.

"These are my "squad" captains; Diana and Julius Daniels leaders of Fire and my cousins. Shawn Darling and Erica Mathews of Water. Greg Patil and Becca Lous of Earth. Peter Lous and Libby Barge of Air. And lastly Steven Cairn and Anita Patil of Shadow" As Harry spoke the leaders each stepped forward, bowed and removed their hood. Each leader had a symbol representing their "element" sewn on the back of their robe.

"This is my Fire squad; Isabella Jones-Hart, Janie Smelt, Stacey Crow, Jenessa Warner, Marissa Pinter and Matt Bones." the Fire squad all had the letter F engulfed in flames embroidered on the shoulder of their robes. They also stepped forward when called, and bowed(though their bows were lower than the others had been) but, the squads melted back into the crowd after being called.

"This is my Water squad; Graham Pritchard, Albert Smelt, Larry Jones, Malcolm Baddock, Elizabeth Porter, Garry Mitchell and Jesse Hunter." This squad had the letter W surrounded by waves of water on their shoulder. They, too, merged back into the crowd.

"My Earth squad; Padma Patil, Samantha Hart, Loretta Goyle, Braedon Mackenzie, Justin Hawk, Lacey Kan, Helena Luv and Rhiannon Mickey." This Squads emblem was different. There's was the Earth with the letter E in the middle of it. Nut the squad was the same. They too, melted into the crowd. 

"My Air squad; Danielle Frank, Amy Rockton, Craig Zabini, Emma Jenkins, Jeff Parkins, Kayleigh Burton and Ilyenna Morgan." The Air emblem made it so that the large capital A looked like it was being buffeted by the wind. The squad acted the same as the others had.

"And finally this is my Shadow squad; Parvati Patil, Rose Kurtis, Tony Ogilvie, Lenny and Miranda Gomez, Austin Gann and Mitchell Smith" this group emerged from the shadows. The S on their arms was shrouded in darkness. Instead of merging into the crowd, they settled back into the shadows.

"Elementals you may visit and talk with you family and friends, but stay on guard. He may not wait." At Harry's commands the group quickly split up and went to their friends and family.

Harry watched silently for a while. He watched as his "followers" were engulfed in hugs. He smiled. They were finally home.

"Babe? I think the Headmaster and Professor Lupin along with 2 best friends of yours would like to speak to you," Ginny said, snapping Harry out of his reverie. Harry's only response was to pull Ginny and Lilia close for a hug.

"Thanks doll. Now go hang out with your friends," Harry murmured, giving her a gentle push, "Go show off that darling daughter of ours!"

"Alright love. But don't go too far!" Ginny said her eyes promising torturing punishment if he did.

"K, Gin. Now go! Have fun!" Harry laughed, before turning to face his friends and former teachers.

"Harry? How the _hell _did _you _and my _sister _have a _baby_?" Ron demanded, his face going red again.

"Ron, before you say or do anything, you should know my army is watching you. If you attack me, they _will _attack you. That's 45 people including Ginny." Harry stated calmly, his eyes never leaving Ron's, "Besides that I'm sure you really wouldn't want to know how we "had a baby". And Ron, we were married _before _she was conceived."

"Harry," Dumbledore broke in, "maybe you'd like to discuss this somewhere more private?"

"No thanks, I'm fine right here. My people are not being let out of my sight. Neither are my wife or child." Harry replied, his eyes quickly searching the hall for anything amiss.

"Harry! Be reasonable! Nothing's going to happen to them in here!" Hermione cried, although she, too, swept her eyes across the Hall.

"Hermione-" Harry started but was interrupted as a pure white panther came speeding into the hall. Harry's eyes grew slightly but there was no other sign of his fear. Instead he addressed the panther. "Is he here?"

The panther disappeared with a small pop and in it's place was a man in the black Elemental's robes. Although this man had a panther with an A in the middle of it on his sleeve. "Yes m'lord. He is coming. Do you wish for the Animagus and Vampires to move in behind?"

"Yes, Snow. But make sure Kitty keeps the Juniors _away _from the fight. And tell Kelly and Clark to be as fast as they can with the Light Creatures." Harry commanded before turning to the rest of the room.

"Anyone over 4th year willing to fight, get ready. The rest of you need to form quickly into a line. Ginny, take Lilia and bring these kids to the Phoenix Chamber. Rose. Tony! Make sure you follow behind and protect them if need be!" As Harry spoke, people automatically followed his orders. Rose and Tony were two of the Shadow squad members. 

"Fire, Water I want you to move and go to the right, Air, Earth I want you on the left. Try to stay out of sight. Tell the others to get into position. Shadows I want you to merge in with the students and teachers. Alright, let's go!" Harry commanded.

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny called, rushing over to him, "Be safe my darling. I love you." 

"I love you too. He _will _die today Gin. Be careful." Harry replied before giving her a long and passionate kiss, "K, let's move!"

Harry and his group stood waiting on the grounds. While the others milled about Harry stood perfectly still, waiting for something. They all knew what.

"Stand still. He's almost here. Get ready." Harry called out, his voice ringing out loud for all to hear, as a bolt of lighting streaked the sky. They all stopped, and stood waiting for _him._

And then they saw them. At least 100 Death Eaters and over 50 Dark Creatures. But still, Harry never moved.

"Well, if it isn't the "mighty Lord Voldemort"" Harry smirked. Voldemort's army had stopped two metres away from Harry's.

"You!" Voldemort cried out in rage, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"So am I but I'm not. Deal with it Riddle." Mike replied, stepping up beside his brother.

"You think you can defeat _me _with a few puny teachers and students? You _must _be off in the head!" Voldemort sneered, ignoring Mike completely.

"Oh but you see they aren't puny and they aren't the only ones here. Shadows," Harry said, smirking back as his 9 Shadows stepped forward, "Storms" Another 9 people appeared(their emblem was an S with a lightning bolt through it), "And Life Givers." These 8 people had LG and a demon in the background as their emblem, "And here come the Light Creatures."

"Hmm, we shall still defeat you. These are but mere children!" Riddle said scornfully.

"You may think them children Riddle. But perhaps you remember the failed raiding party where you lost 25 of your men? I'm sure you also know it was the Elementals that defeated them. _We _are the Elementals." Harry replied calmly.

"No your not! There were at least 100 Elementals at that raid!" Voldemort snapped at him. Losing 25 men obviously got on his nerves.

"Actually it was me and 10 others." Harry replied. It was the truth. At the time the rest of them had been saving more of Voldemort's captives. "Haven't you ever wondered how your captives got away? That was us too! We're also the ones who destroyed 8 of your "castles""

"Why you, you!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"You what? I don't care what you think about me Riddle!" Harry snapped back.

Voldemort was about to reply when there was a swish of wings and the pounding of feet. Out of the forest came 30 odd Griffins, 50 magical snakes of different breeds, 20 Acromantulas, 12 unicorns, 45 centaurs, 25 wolves, 50 wildcats of different breeds, and 15 small forest animals. Over 200 creatures for the light. 

"We vastly outnumber you Riddle Just give up!" Harry said, giving them the chance to back out.

"Never!" Voldemort cried before shooting out the crutacious curse at Harry.

But Harry didn't fall. He didn't even flinch! Instead his eyes lit up with anger. 

"I gave you the chance to back out Tom. Now you have violated our code. All units out!" Harry commanded his voice full of authority and anger.

Roughly 50 people emerged from hiding. Each of them wore Elemental robes. And they were all set up so that they surrounded Voldemort and his "army".

"You don't scare me you puny boy! You don't have the guts to kill me or my men!" Voldemort sneered.

"You really want to bet on that one Riddle? These people _killed _25 of your men. They won't hesitate this time either!" Harry sneered back.

"Enough talk Potter. I want this castle." Voldemort said before shooting the crutacious at one of the students behind Harry.

And with that, the second war had begun.

A/N Hey there boys and girls! How's it hanging? Well what did you think? You can tell me by reviewing you know *Wink wink* lolz Yea okay now to my acknowledgements!

athenakitty- Yay, my first reviewer! Know that your loved! Lolz! Ya kind of weird but hey that's who I am!

LilyAnna Malfoy- Thank you VERY much! :D I like that Harry grew too! Lolz jokes!

Cell4- thanks much for your review! :D

Harry's Sister- Thankz! Hey didn't you review my last story(ies)?? 

Anyway even though I didn't get 5 reviews I got 4 so I'm good! Lolz. Anyway as it turns out my cousins coming to stay with us for a bit meaning I'm not really going to be able to update real soon. Sorry!

Martin- Yeah, that's what they all say!

Me- Shut up Martin!

Martin- Hey! You better be nice to me or I'll tell your boyfriend you've got the hots for Harry!

Me-Ok! Enough of that!

I'll update as soon as I can but I haven't seen my cuz since Christmas so we're going to be doing a lot of catching up! PLEASE review!! 

Luvz and Hugz,

Jenny

X'z and O'z


	3. Only the Beginning

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 3: Only the Beginning

Curses and jinxes were whizzing every where. Harry could feel them fly by his face and upper body. Without realizing it, he dodged every one sent his way, although his thoughts never strayed from the task at hand. Defending his people and Hogwarts.

Throughout the fight more Elements kept joining the fight. There were elves, vampires and even _muggles!_

"Oi! Harry! How you doing mate?" Ron asked, moving to fight back to back with him. Both boys had taken many down, but only Harry had killed.

"Pretty good Ron. How you holding out? Numo Care Deus!" Harry said, his spell in some kind of mixed language, Elfish, Latin and a bit of Vampirish.

With Harry's spell the man beside Ron was killed. Decapitated.

"Bloody hell man! Not so bloody close next time! _Please!_" Ron cried, startled

Not only was there a beheaded man laying less than a meter away but it had also been his best friend who had killed him! The same best friend who'd once been a small, short, scared eleven year old with _way _too big clothes!

But Harry _had _changed. He was…colder in a way. He killed without mercy…or even a second thought. And yet, through the entire fight he didn't let any of his Elementals fall. If one were hurt he'd cover them until a healer came for them.

And _that _was another thing! The Elementals had _everything_! Muggles, elves, people who could bring corpses alive (A/N not back to life… ALIVE like zombies), healers, elemental controllers, and even spies! Ron was hugely surprised to when he saw at least eight of Voldemort's "followers" come to the light side, Draco Malfoy among them.

"Sorry mate but this is war! They'll kill _you _if they get the chance. So we don't give it to them!" Harry explained, a hint of the "old him" showing through slightly.

"Alright Harry, stupefy! Expelliarmus! Just please, don't do that again!" Ron said, only half-joking as they continued to fight.

"Okay. Infernos blaze!" Harry responded, setting 3 Death Eaters on fire. But it's not like they didn't deserve it! They'd just killed 2 5th year Hufflepuffs!

"Scorcio nor!" An Elemental had appeared out of no where and saved Ron's life. He'd sent an arrow of fire at the Death Eater's heart.

"Hey Julius! Good fight?" Harry asked amiably. It didn't seem to matter to either Elemental that they were in the middle of a war, they could still chitchat!

"It's going pretty good Pawstrike! I've taken down 37 but Dee's got 40! Whoops! Got to burn!" Julius replied before disappearing without a trace.

"_Who _was _that_?" Ron asked, taking down more Death Eaters with an advanced stupefy curse.

"My Cousin Dee's husband. Cousin-in-law, I guess," Harry replied before summoning a sword in front of him.

It was a magnificent sword with around 6 small gems embedded in the hilt. Engraved into the blade were the words "Pawstrike Potter".

"Whoa! What a beauty! Expelliarmus!" Ron said, not forgetting his job but still admiring the sword.

"Yea, she sure is! Now, Ron, I want you to go protect 'Mione. I don't think you're going to like the destruction of Pawstrike Potter." Harry said, although, his tone was that of one expected to be obeyed. Which, Ron did. Obey that is. He left Harry with a murmured "good luck" and didn't look back.

"Alright, time to take out the trash."

!!!

"Infernowing, are you alright Milady" the Shadow member, Rose, asked.

Ginny (or Infernowing) was pale and shaky. Ginny was Rose's top priority at the moment. Until told otherwise she wasn't going to leave her Lady's side.

"Yes, Rose. I'm just a little worried about Harry. And don't call me "Lady"! I'm not superior in any way! We _did _train together Blacknight!" Ginny scolded "Blacknight"(Rose) gently. She didn't like anyone calling her "Lady". She just didn't feel right about it!

"Don't worry, _Lady_. Pawstrike can take care of himself just fine! And I must call you Lady and Pawstrike Lord. It shows my respect. It does not matter that we trained together. You, Lord Pawstrike and Lord Swiftooth are our greatest warriors. We all respect you and therefor title you." Rose explained calmly.

"I realize that Rose, but I really wish you wouldn't. It doesn't feel right, no matter the magic level difference. I'm sure that if this war were more personal to you, you could reach our level of magic." Ginny replied.

"Lady it _is _personal for me! It's personal for my lords and lady, therefor it's personal to me too!" Rose said. You could see the flare that lit up her blue eyes and the eerie look it gave her black hair.

"Maybe, rose, but you weren't one of the "originals". You were recruited. Rose, you didn't see or feel the terrors we had at his hand. My niece, Vita-Marie, was almost killed last June. They tortured and beat her for days. And she still had 4 months until she turned 3."

"And two days after I was kidnapped, a young girl, 10 at most, was beaten, raped and then killed. Right in front of my eyes. They didn't want me to resist them so they made me watch. I didn't resist after that, I was too scared."

"But now I have a child. I don't want Lia to grow up the way Harry did! And neither does he! We want Lia to grow up with _both_ her parents! So, you see Rose, this war is _very _personal for my family."

!!!

"Well, well. If it isn't Peter "the rat" Pettigrew!" Harry said with a malicious smirk.

He had Pawstrike gripped tightly in his hand. Peter wouldn't get away this time!

"Ooh! It's widdle baby Potter!" Peter laughed loudly, "come for revenge? I don't see why! I only rid the world of a Mudblood, and egotistical prick and an idiotic mutt!"

"By order of Lord Pawstrike of the Elementals you are hereby sentenced to death. Any final words Oilytail?" Harry asked mockingly, his sward arm tensing.

"Yeah, all three were useless. They were no-good, lousy-" Pettigrew never got to finish.

"Don't speak ill of your betters, Pettigrew," Harry said.

He spat at the headless corpse before turning to rejoin the battle.

!!!

"Ron. Move!" an Elemental commanded. As soon as Ron moved, 5 Death Eaters burst into flames.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Ron asked, as he took down a Death Eater heading for Hermione. He was standing a few meters away but was always keeping an eye out for her.

"I know you because Harry speaks of you so much. Besides, he said you look like Mike! As for who I am, I'm Diana. Diana Dursley-Daniels, Harry's favourite cousin! But everyone calls me Dee" Diana explained, lighting every Death Eater she could on fire.

"Oh, I see! Scorcio! Stupefy!" Ron replied, still defending himself and Hermione, "A pleasure ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Diana scoffed," Puh-leese! None of this "ma'am" business! It's Dee, Dia or Diana. I'm not _40_! I'm only 22,thanks much!"

"Sorry ma-I mean Diana," Ron apologized. He grew up saying "sir" and "ma'am" so it was automatic reaction!

"It's okay kid. Just don't do it again!" Diana mock-scolded. _This kid's kind of cool. _She thought.

"Kid am I? Then you must be an old 'un!" Ron joked. It was easy to talk to Diana, even in the middle of this battle.

"I may be old, but I got skill!" was Diana's retort. She was having fun with kidding around with Ron. It was no wonder Harry liked this guy so much!

"That's right Dee! Now let's put that skill to good use!" Ron said, suddenly serious, "Let's get rid of these terrorist wannabes!"

!!!

"Riddle! Leave her! It's me you want, so let's go!" Harry roared at Voldemort. Voldemort had a 7th year Ravenclaw under the Crutacious curse.

"Ooh, I'm _real_ scared of you Potter!" Riddle taunted, his red eyes gleaming in his pale, snakelike face.

"Are you scared, Tom? Chicken?" Harry taunted back.

His job was to protect the innocent. That's what he was attempting to do now.

Riddle fell for Harry's childish taunting. He let the 7th year go and went for Harry. His eyes burned with the need for revenge.

"I am no chicken, Potter. I will face you now. But, before I kill you, I give you one last chance. Join me, Potter, and I will spare you." Voldemort "offered".

"Riddle, my people are winning. Even if you do kill me, they will win. My blood lives on through my daughter. If I die, she will come for you. So, no Tom, I'd rather die than join you!" Harry hissed in reply.

"That could be arranged Potter! Avada Kademvra!" Voldemort hissed venomously, using the advanced killing curse.

"Cairo Norona!" Harry said, using an elfish-vamprish mixed spell.

Voldemort's spell didn't even put a dent in Harry's shield. The curse smacked of the shield and rebounded at Voldemort, narrowly missing the snakelike man.

"I'm not as defenseless as I used to be Tom. I won't let you take down me or my family!" Harry said, his emerald eyes starting to glow slightly, "Tom Marvelo Riddle, by order of Lord Pawstrike, Lady Infernowing and Lord Swiftooth of the Elementals, you are hereby sentenced to death. Any last words, Riddle?"

"You don't scare _me _Potter! You're a weakling, you could never kill me! But _I_ can kill you!" Voldemort said, drawing a sword with his skull and serpent symbol on it.

"If it's a sword fight you want, than let's go," Harry said, drawing Pawstrike.

Voldemort attacked first, lunging at Harry. The swords flew in a furry of metal, clashing and slashing, as their wielders fought in a dance of death.

Suddenly Voldemort messed up. His sword slipped and Pawstrike lashed in, creating a large gash in Voldemort's side.

"Avena Numera! Zorian!" Voldemort shrieked, lunging at Harry, combining his sword and wand-less magic spells.

"Noyana forlan!" Harry replied, the wind coming in to help block Voldemort's double attack, "Syaw lasa aiwl liw thgi leht. Emoc sahe mitr ouyk rad fod lor!"

Voldemort screamed in pain and anger. His body lit up in anger and a tornado of air swirled around him. Within moments his body was nothing more than a pile of ashes. And the wind took great care to scatter the ashes quickly and separately.

"I'm finally free…" Harry murmured softly in amazement. The Voldemort threat was gone. But…why didn't it _feel _like it?"

"Think again Potter." Came a dark menacing voice.

Out of the shadows stepped the body that accompanied the voice. The man looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's. He was tall, 6"5 at least. His face was pale and scarred, his eyes the same red as Voldemort's had been. This man was different than Voldemort though. This man was more dangerous, more powerful.

"Who're you?" Harry demanded, tensing immediately. This man had a "dark" air about him. Besides, he was too much like Voldemort for Harry's liking.

"Me? I am your worst nightmare. I am the _real _Dark Lord. Lord Daemon, your killer!" the man, Daemon, responded with an evil smirk.

"I don't think so Daemon. I'm not a defenseless child, I know how to take care of myself! You don't scare me!" Harry lied.

"Enough games!" Daemon snapped, "Soraina!"

Harry jerked in surprise and pain as the curse hit him. It felt like the Crutacious curse times fifteen. But although it caught him off guard, Harry didn't cry out. He was used to pain.

"I'm stronger than you think Daemon. I've taken more pain then you can imagine. Daisa!" Harry said, as soon as the curse was lifted. The Daisa curse made it feel like someone was sitting on both sides of your head at the same time.

"Lorian!" Daemon snapped, gritting his teeth. The Lorian curse was like the Daisa curse but used your whole body as a target.

"Karia!" Harry hissed the counter curse, "Daemon, don't be foolish, give it up!"

"Never Potter," Daemon hissed venomously, "Arcien. Quakus! Normia!"

Harry almost cried out in pain as the Arcien curse hit him. It felt like he was being repeatedly hit on the head with giant boulders. But, he actually _did_cry out as the Quakus curse took affect. It made the ground around him give way and the Normia curse pushed him down so he was pulled down into the crack in the Earth.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed.

The rest of the fight was over but no one had been able to find Harry. But then all the uninjured and non-healers had gone out to search for him. Ginny had arrived just in time to see Harry fall down into the abyss.

Ginny and Mike (who'd also seen Harry fall) rushed towards the crack. Neither of them seemed to notice Daemon.

"It's no use. He's gone now. There's nothing you can do, blood traitors," Daemon laughed harshly.

"Who are you? Did you do this to my brother?" Mike demanded, his brown eyes lighting up with malice.

"Like I told your brother, I am Daemon, the _real _Dark Lord! And yes, I _did _do that to your worthless excuse for a brother." Daemon sneered, his eyes gleeful, "He is no more and your world is doomed."

"I…wouldn't be…so sure," gasped out a hoarse and pain filled voice.

Pulling himself out of the pit was Harry. His face and hands were covered in cuts and he had a huge bleeding cut stretching from his left temple to his chin, going just under his left eye and across his lips.

"Back for more, you useless waste of magic? Don't bother, we already know I can beat you!" Daemon sneered pompously.

Mike didn't wait for Harry's response, instead he sent rocks and soil flying at Daemon. At the same time a fire started around Daemon, the flames reaching out at him, courtesy of Ginny. Quickly Harry made a tornado to join the other's forces, causing the other's attacks to become more ferocious.

"You've beaten me this time blood traitors, but you won't always be together!" Daemon snapped before apparating away through the broken wards.

"Darling, are you alright?" Ginny asked anxiously as Harry fell heavily to the ground.

"He shall be fine Phoenix," came a female voice from behind them.

Standing behind them was a lady dressed all in white. She had a hooded cloak, but the hood was down, revealing waist-length blonde hair and brilliant sky blue eyes.

"Who…who are…you?" Harry demanded, attempting to shield his brother and wife.

__

He's so brave, Ginny thought, _trying to protect us, even now._

"You need not fear me, young Griffin. I am Eleanora of the Old Race. But this shall all be explained to you later. The two of you must come with me," The lady, Eleanora. Said of Ginny and Harry.

"What do you mean? We've only just come back! Our family is here! We can't leave them! We can't leave our daughter!" Ginny cried in outrage, "Besides, Harry's injured! He can't travel!"  
"You don't understand. Young Phoenix! We must leave! It is Fate who has decided this. The Elders said you may bring your daughter, but no one else. Now come, we must hurry. This is all for y our safety!" Eleanora explained her tone urgent.

"But…Lilia, she's still in the castle!" Ginny cried in fright. She didn't like the idea of leaving her baby behind.

"Then I will bring her here," Eleanora said, before closing her eyes in concentration. Her body gave off a soft blue light. There was a low hum and then a "pop" and cradled in Eleanora's arms was Lilia.

"Come, we must go now." Eleanora said, levitating Harry with a soft blue light.

"Wait! What…about my…people?" Harry gasped out, struggling against the spell.

"Don't worry Pawstrike. I'll take care of them until you get back. I promise." Mike said, bowing low to Harry, "We'll not forget you my brother."

"Take…care…of…them all," Harry croaked out, reaching for his brother's hand, "I…love you…little bro."

"I love you too Harry," Mike whispered.

Then with a feeble wave from Harry and a bright blue light the 4 were gone.

!!!

A/N I'm baaaack! I'm so very sorry that it's taken me so long! It's just that my computer's been crashed so I was only able to write it up on my brother's computer. But of course my brother's are jerks and they kept deleting it! And then my boyfriend broke up with me and I didn't really feel like doing much of anything…but I'm all better now! Thanks to:

Harry's Sister-thanks blush

athenakitty- lolz I guess this chapter answered all your questions eh?

Rettz- Harry controls all elements but air is his strongest!

end of innocence-lolz thanks for you very long reviews and your support! I love your stories too!

Alright guys I have to go so that I can update this! So please, please don't hate me! I love you puppy eyes I'll update soon as possible!

Loves,

Independent-chik

P.S. Do you guys think I should change my name back to Muah-Baby-Muah? I'm starting to get sick of Independent-chik! Let me know kay? Lates!


	4. Returning Help and Arguements

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 4: Returning Help and Arguments

A young man and a woman were in a large room, shooting coloured lights and playfully taunting comments at each other.

"Gonna give up yet, Gryffie boy?" the woman asked with a laugh and teasing smile. She had long blonde hair done up in a braid and laughing sky blue eyes.

"Never Ella!" "Gryffie" yelled back in over-dramatization, shooting an emerald green light at her. He had emerald green eyes and shoulder-length messy black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. In the middle of his forehead was a lightning shaped scar.

The two continued to fight and jest with each other until another woman walked into the room. She was about the same age as the young man with mid-back auburn red hair that was also pulled into a braid. She had soft, meltable, chocolate brown eyes and a rather large stomach that came with the territory of being 8 ½ months pregnant.

Attached to the pregnant woman's hand was a toddler of 1 year and 1 month. She had soft, ebony black hair like her fathers, but she retained her mother's cute nose and meltable eyes.

"Harry, Elleanora! Hurry, or you'll be late for supper!" the woman called with an admonishing tone, though her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Huwwy! Be wait fo suppa!" the little girl cried with childlike innocence.

"We're coming Phoenix! And do not worry young Uni! Your Auntie Elleanora won't let them eat your food!" the blonde haired woman-Elleanora- said with a laugh as she swept the little girl up into her arms.

"Foo! Foo!" the little girl chanted in excitement, her "Auntie" Elleanora running with her to the Eating Hall.

"Ah, our Lilia _does _love her food!" Harry said with a laugh. He slipped his arm comfortably around his wife's shoulder as they followed the path the other two had taken.

"Yes, well let's hope this one doesn't eat as much as she does, or we'll all starve by the time he's two!" "Phoenix" said with smile as she rubbed her extended belly.

"How do you know it's a boy, Ginny?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Because! I'm a Weasley, there's _got _to be at _least _one boy!" Ginny returned with a giggle.

"Hey! You are so _not _a Weasley. You are _totally _a Potter!" Harry replied, giving his wife a playful reprimand push.

"Yep, I sure am!" Ginny returned with a content sigh and a hundred-watt grin as they entered the Eating Hall.

"Ah, and here comes the love birds now!" a man exclaimed, standing form his seat at the head of a table. He had shoulder length gray hair, pulled into a low pony, and piercing, yet kind, gray eyes.

Harry smiled and gave a slight bow to the man before quickly helping Ginny to her seat. She had made an attempt to curtsey to the man but gave up quickly.

"Sorry Drualt, I can't exactly run anymore, and I'd _much _rather walk than "shift"" Ginny replied with sarcasm though it was obvious she didn't mean it.

In response, Drualt gave a deep "belly laugh". Soon, the table's other occupants were laughing too, Lilia included.

"alright, alright," Drualt said moments later, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "Calm down for the prayers."

After everyone had _finally _calmed down, Drualt continued, "Fates and Gods be praise. We thank thee for this food and thank thee for our lives. We are honored with the company thou hast allowed us. Amena."

The rest of the table chorused in with their own "Amena"s, then dug into the food. Everyone was smiling, the conversation light and cheerful until 20 minutes into the meal.

A black owl flew through the open window and landed in front of Drualt. Drualt slipped a letter off the bird's leg and let it fly away. Quickly, his eyes scanned the letter and a grim expression crossed his features.

"Friends, I'm afraid I have bad news," Drualt said, standing for their attention as they immediately quieted, "Harry, Ginny…your world is falling. Wizard families are going into deep hiding, or moving into Hogwarts with your people. The ministry is close to being taken. Hogwarts is the only _real _safe haven left in your world. Harry, Ginny, I know you're ready now, and you are needed.

"It's time for us to go back. I always knew it, yet it still saddens me," Harry sighed, "I guess it's settled then. We'll leave at dawn tomorrow. We won't be able to shift the whole way because of Lia and Ginny.

"We understand Gryffin." Elleanora said, "But, we have gifts for you!" Quickly, she ran from the room, reappearing moments later with a large bundle.

"For Lilia, from Drualt, Freya, Cassiel and myself." Elleanora pulled out a small black cloak with silver stars adorning it, "It will help her blend into the shadows and keep her movements silent. Also for Lia is this!" This time Ella pulled out a gold chain with a unicorn pendant on the end. "This is from the trainers. It will always remind her of her Uni-ness."

"Thank you Ella," Ginny smiled, giggling slightly over "Uni-ness" as she accepted the gifts for her daughter.

"You're welcome!" Ella said brightly before pulling out two elegant daggers with "Phoenix" etched into the blades. "These are for Ginny, from Drualt, Freya, me and Cassiel. And, from the trainers to Ginny, is this!" Smiling brightly, Ella extracted a delicate gold chain from the bundle. Adorned on the chain was a brightly glowing phoenix. "It will never stop glowing." She said proudly.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Ginny breathed happily, "Thank you Ella!" She smiled happily and hugged the other woman tightly.

Ella laughed and hugged her back, "You're welcome Phoenix!"

Smiling happily, Ginny accepted her gifts, letting Ella continue.

"And, lastly, for Harry, from Drualt, Freya, Cassiel and me, we have _this_!" Proudly, Ella extracted a long gleaming sword from the now-small bundle. Etched in flowing script horizontally along the blade was the word Gryffin. "It will be better suited to you then Pawstrike was and it's more powerful." Ella explained with a smile, "And, from the trainers we have this," Ella pulled out a "manly" gold chain with a small, glowing griffin pendant that was warm to the touch. "It will always glow, and only grow cold when you pass on."

"Thank you, Ella," Harry said softly, hugging the woman tightly. "Thank you all, for everything you've done for us. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"Oh, pish, Harry, we loved having you here. And you may come back any day you'd like," Drualt assured with a soft, fatherly smile.

Harry beamed a bright, grateful smile at the room before regrettably saying, "Well, we should get to bed. We'll never forget you, I promise." Harry slipped his arm around his wife and the 3 walked purposely towards the door. Ginny and Lia went through first, and, before he followed his family, Harry turned and said softly, "We'll see you when we're free."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Don't worry, you're welcome here. Eliza here will help you to the Great Hall." Hermione said, welcoming another wizarding family to Hogwarts.

"Come on, Hermione, you have to rest. Besides, it's supper time," Diana interrupted, pulling Hermione into the Great Hall.

Diana frog-marched her into the Hall and up to a table. Plunking her down beside Ron, Diana then seated herself between Mike and Julius.

"Eat, my friends. It won't do for you to starve." Dumbledore said, his soft voice traveling through the silent hall.

At his words, many people began to eat. They didn't eat because they were hungry, they ate because they didn't want to die. Because they didn't want to disrespect the memories of the ones already lost to their world.

Suddenly, the oak doors burst open, giving entrance to three hooded figures. One was small, a child. Another was of medium height with a large stomach. And the last was atleast 6" tall. The last was the one to step forward.

"Stop right there," Mike growled threateningly, his wand on the figures as he stood. Quickly, almost every other wand in the room joined the aiming process. (A/N Does that sentence even make sense?)

"Now Mike, calm down!" the figure said, voice tinged with laughter and amusement. The voice was deep and low-obviously male- but soothing.

"How do you know my name?" Mike demanded harshly, eyes narrowing at the man.

Now, _really_! Mathew Isaac Keegan Ethan Sirius Ivan Remus Isaiah Ulysses Shawn Potter, how can you not recognize your own brother?" the man demanded, with an air of mischief, as he let his hood drop. Underneath was, obviously, Harry Potter.

Immediately the hall was filled with triumphant cheers and relieved yells. There were many happy shrieks of "HARRY!" too.

The twinkle returned to his eye, Dumbledore stood, silencing the room immediately. "Welcome back young Harry! I believe you have others to introduce?" He said jovially, a smile adorning his wrinkled face.

"Oh, yes! My wife, Virginia Potter and my daughter, Lilia Potter," Harry introduced with a small grin. As soon as her name had left his lips, a sea of red hair had gone racing for Ginny, enveloping her as soon as her hood fell.

"Ah! Daddy! Help me!" Lilia shrieked, surrounded by the Weasley clan.

"Accio Lilia," Harry laughed, catching his daughter easily in his arms, "Don't worry, baby girl." He soothed, "This is our family, and our home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"So, Harry, why don't you tell us where you've all been?" Dumbledore asked once they were settled in his office with the Hogwarts professors, the Weasley clan, Hermione, Mike, Diana and Julian.

"Why don't you tell us what's been going on around here, instead?" Ginny replied easily, for her husband.

"Virginia Molly-Anne Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, shocked at her daughter's behavior.

"Potter, mum" Ginny replied, unfazed by her mother's temper.

"Potter? What about Potter?" Mrs. Weasley demanded in confusion.

"She's Virginia Molly-Anne Potter no, mum. Sheesh, you must be forgetting things in your old age," Ron teased lightly.

"Ronald Steven Weasley! You leave your mother's old age alone!" Mr. Weasley admonished jokingly.

"MY old age, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, a twinkle in her eye, "You, my dear, are _3_ years older than I am!"

The light bantering was interrupted, however. Bursting through the door came on, Remus Lupin. He looked panicked, excited, nervous and happy all mixed into one.

"Harry! Where the heck is he? Harry!" He yelled, practically leaping on Harry in relief.

"Daddy!" Lilia screamed in fear as Remus crushed Harry in a bear hug.

"Lia calm down! This is your…" Harry paused as the two men stood, gazing at Remus thoughtfully before continuing with, "Lia, this is your grandfather."

"G-Grandfather?" Remus sputtered, staring wide-eyed at Harry."

"Yes, you're like my father, so you're Lia's grandfather." Harry replied with a 100-watt grin.

"Oh, Harry," Remus said, tears clouding his eyes with happiness.

"Gampa?" Lia asked cautiously, tugging at the bottom of Remus' robe.

Remus gave a slight start and looked down. A slight smile graced his features as he looked down at what could have been a miniature, female version of his late friend James Potter.

"What is it…Lia?" Remus asked, slightly uncertain in his new role.

"Why you cwying?" Lia inquired, head cocked to one side.

"Because, I missed your daddy and mummy. I haven't seen them since before you were born." Remus explained, settling himself into Harry's vacated chair. Immediately, Lilia climbed into his laps and threw her arms around Remus in a hug.

Harry smiled at his baby girl and surrogate father. Giving a contented sigh, Harry transfigured himself a new chair.

"Now, I'd prefer it if you told us what's been happening here. Then we'll tell you what's been going on with us." Harry said, settling himself into the chair.

"Ain't that nice? What if we don't spill 'till you tell us where you've been?" Diana replied eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Then I'll just get an Elemental to tell me what's been going on, and you won't get squat." Was Harry's calm response.

"Then Gin will tell us." Ron replied smugly.

"No she won't!" Ginny snapped back irritably, "If you don't respect Harry's wishes you won't get anything from me."

"What do you mean, you won't?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Uh, Ron, I wouldn't-" Harry interrupted cautiously.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron interrupted.

"Uh-oh Uncle Ron. Yow in twouble!" Lia giggled, covering her ears with her hands in anticipation as her mother's face got red.

"RONALD STEVEN WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled angrily, "Don't you _dare _get mad at _me_! _I_ am the one who is pregnant here! _Not _you! And don't you _dare _tell Harry to shut up!" she screamed, her pregnancy swings and Weasley temper merging together.

"I-I-I" Ron stuttered in fear, cowering slightly in his chair.

"I tried to warn you!" Harry sighed, getting up to sooth his wife, "Ginny, love, this probably isn't good for the baby. And besides, we all know Ron's just being a prat." He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Mm, you're right," Ginny sighed, leaning into him slightly, before carefully easing herself back into her chair, now totally calm, "Now, back to business! Either spill it, or we're getting someone else to."

"Alright! We'll talk, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Mike smirked.

"Mathew Isaac Keegan Ethan Sirius Ivan Remus Isaiah Ulysses Shawn Potter!" Diana yelled, "Little ears!"

"Oh yeah, whoops," Mike said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that!"

"Anyway, back to business," Dumbledore interrupted, " Well…Since you've left, Daemon's gained more power, and more recruits. He's gone around pillaging everything and everyone in his way. Not much has been able to stand against him. The Ministry and Hogwarts are the only wizarding communities left. Everything else in Britain has been destroyed. Everyday, families arrive here, more often then not missing atleast one member. We provide food and shelter for the families that manage to make it here, but the Ministry has been doing nothing to help. Our world is crumbling at our feet."

"Have you done nothing for attacks?" Harry questioned.

"We don't want to risk losing-" Dumbledore began.

"You mean you've done _nothing_!" Harry interrupted harshly before turning to his brother, "_You've _done nothing Mike? The Elementals were trained to _fight _the Dark, _and you've done nothing!"_

"Well, Harry…" Mike trailed off.

"You people _sicken _me! You don't want to live under a Dark Lord, and yet you won't fight for your freedom! Have you no pride? No shame? How can you let yourselves be dragged underneath his boots?" Harry roared at them, a bright emerald light shimmering around him. Abruptly, he turned for the door, saying "I can't stay here now, I have to go." Angrily, he strode from the room, the slamming of the door, shaking most everything in the room.

"Hmm, we'll be going then. Harry can't be left by himself for too long when he's this angry. Come on Lia baby, say 'bye to your grandfather." Ginny stated, heaving herself from her chair.

"Okay, mummy. 'Bye gampa!" Lia complied, giving Remus a hug.

"Bye, bye Lily," Remus said, giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Ginny! You can't leave!" Ron yelled indignantly.

"Oh, no?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"No! You guys said if we told you, you'd tell us!" Ron replied.

"Yea, and you didn't tell us." Mike chimed in.

"Aw, isn't that a pity?" Ginny said, a mock sad look on her face.

"Ginny! You have to hold up your end of the bargain!" Bill said sternly.

"Yea, whatever," Ginny replied flippantly, taking her daughter's hand and heading for the door.

"You can't leave!" Ron repeated in protest.

"Watch me!" Ginny yelled back, the mother and daughter walking out without a backwards glance.

None of the Potter's were seen again for the rest of the day. No one talked to them either, until the next day. And even then, it wasn't by their choice.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N Heeey! Ducks rotten fruits I'm sorry guys! It's just that I just started gr.9, and it is WAY stressful! I can't promise another chapter real soon, cuz the only reason I got this one up is 'cuz it's exam week and I have a 5 day weekend cuz I did my exams already! Guys, I PROMISE I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but school's gotta come first! Ok, I gotta jet and get this uploaded.

Flipz!

Independent-chik a.k.a Jenny


	5. Additions and Revenge

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 5: Additions and Revenge

Everyone had just sat down for breakfast in the great hall when the doors banged open (again). Standing in the Entrance Hall, framing the doorway, was a group of-roughly-20 people. However, two stood out in front.

One was a young man in his late 20's, early thirties. He had shoulder-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with piercing gray eyes. He wore a Grey, hooded cloak, 'though the hood was down.

The other was a woman with long, bright blonde hair pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were a sky blue that gave off a twinkle somewhat like Albus Dumbledore's. She looked to be somewhere in her 30's. She, too, was dressed in a hooded cloak with the hood down, though her's was blue.

"Good eve, kind people. My name is Cassiel. I am from Layahna. This is my sister, Elleanora," the man, Cassiel, introduced, bowing to the head table as he spoke, "We've come to help aid you in you're war as best we can.

"Help is always welcome. However, I'm afraid we have no knowledge of who you are or of this Layahna you speak of," Dumbledore replied apologetically.

"What do you mean? Surely Gryffin's told you about…" Elleanora demanded, trailing off as she noticed the Potters' absence, "Wait! Where are they? Oh my lord!"

"Calm down. Who are you looking for? Maybe we know where they are," Remus said soothingly, walking over to place a soothing hand on the woman's arm.

However, Elleanora continued to panic.

"I'm looking for Gryffin, Phoenix and Uni! Oh Lord, Cass! They didn't make it!" She screeched.

"Ella! Calm down!" Cassiel commanded, before turning towards Remus, a small amount of panic in his eyes as he tried to respond calmly, "We're looking for Harold, Virginia and Lilia Potter. They're the reason we're here.

"What do you want with them?" Remus demanded harshly, comforting mode completely erased as his eyes became guarded.

"We're not going to hurt them! They're our family!" Cassiel said firmly, disbelief creeping threw at the thought of attempting any sort of harm on his surrogate relatives.

"Oh screw the damn pleasantries!" Ella said harshly, before screaming-extremely loudly-"GRYFFIN! PHOENIX! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!"

The woman continued to yell, and even began sending coloured lights from her body.

"Auntie Nora!" came the loud shriek of happiness, as a small blur with black hair went colliding into her knees, making Ella stumbled slightly.

"Uni!" she shrieked back, picking the girl up off the floor and hugging her tightly.

"Now, really, Ella! We weren't gone that long!" Harry teased lightly as he and Ginny entered the room.

"Oh, shut up Harry!" Ginny replied, smacking him in the chest before "waddling" over to Cassiel and Ella for a hug.

"Ow!" Harry cried melodramatically, mock-wounded, "Someone, call a nurse! A surgeon!"

"Shut up Harry!" Ella laughed hugging him tightly, squishing Lia in between them in the process.

"Well, nice to see the two of you have finished your sulking," Ron said, still sore from yesterday's events.

"RONALD STEV-" Ginny angrily started, but suddenly bent over with a scream, " Damnit Harry! He's two weeks early!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"HARRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" they could hear from outside the hospital wing, Ginny's screams were so loud. Remus, the Weasleys, the Daniels, Hermione, the Hogwarts' teachers, Lilia, Elleanora, Cassiel and Mike were all settled along the corridor outside the Hospital.

"You know, that's the same thing she said when Lilia was being born." Mike chuckled, gazing fondly at his niece.

There were a few snickers but everyone soon fell back into silence. An uneasy silence fell over them, because none of them really knew who the other group was.

The silence was soon interrupted, however, by a black owl tapping at the window. Excitedly, Lilia scrambled towards it, calling out "Boo!" with glee.

"Give Boo here, Uni," Ella said, gesturing for the owl. Lilia complied quickly, 'though she stayed near and stroked the bird's feathers.

"Father says Ginny brings a boy," Ella laughed, passing the letter onto her brother and pulling her niece into her lap.

"Sorry?" Remus asked, brow furrowed in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"Our father is Drualt, of Layahna. He is our leader. He knows things before they happen, but no, he's not a seer." Cassiel explained offhandedly, eyes scanning the letter.

"I see..." Remus said somewhat hesitantly.

"No you don't," Ella giggled.

"You're right, I don't," Remus said, joining in with her laughter. "Now, maybe you can tell us where the Potters have been? They were about to tell us yesterday but there was a bit of a uh…disagreement."

"We-ell…"Elleanora dragged the word out, "What do you think Cass?"

"Well, they won't get too mad, 'cause of the new baby and all." Cassiel looked contemplative for a moment, "Yea, go ahead."

"Okay! Well, lets start after we left Mike. I had teleported-kind of like you Apparation thing- all of us to our castle in Layahna. You see, our people have a sort of prophecy that states our race has to help the chosen one. Obviously, that's Harry," Ella began.

"Soon after they arrived, Harry was almost completely healed. Because we all knew there was a bit of a time limit on Harry's stay, we started training him a week after he left. Ginny also began training, 'though once she became pregnant again, we had to push the intensity level down a couple of notches. And, by the time she was 8 months old, Lia was in a series of light training exercises." Cassiel continued for his sister.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Remus demanded indignantly, "Lilia was in training at 8 months?"

"LIGHT training!" Cassiel cried.

"Anyway!" Ella interrupted, "Harry has more power than even our father, strongest in all of Layahna. And, to add to that fact, he knows of more than 3 different ways to wield his magic. But, recently, Father's spies found out about your atrocious defenses."

"Harry decided to return to your world to help you all fight back. Of course, he didn't have too. Despite that the prophecy only said we had to train him, Harry's become an important surrogate member of our family. And he could have just stayed in Layahna with us, and ignored this "Dark Lord" of yours." Cassiel continued again.

"And so, hare we are!" Ella finished cheerily, a large smile spread across her face, "Oh, and-Ron, was it?- you should really try not to get on Ginny's bad side. She's learned a lot of new spells that could cause bodily harm." She warned.

The conversation was interrupted, however, when the infirmary door was swung open. In the doorway was Madame Pomfrey, hair frizzled and messy, sweat on her forehead, but a happy smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the arrival of our newest trouble-attracting Potter." She said, a small, proud smile gracing her features as she swing the door open in invitation.

Eagerly, the large group tumbled into the room, straight to Ginny's bed. She was leaning against the headrest in a sitting position, a small, tired albeit happy smile on her face. Cradled loosely in her arms was a small blue bundle. Standing beside her, pride practically radiating from him, was Harry.

"We would proudly like to present to you the newest addition to the Potter family: James Arthur Remus Ronald Mike Drualt Potter." Harry stated proudly, gazing down at his baby boy.

"Aw, he's got my name," Mike cooed.

"And mine!" Ron stated proudly, a large, goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Yea, yea, yea, hush up already! Let me see my grandson!" Remus interrupted, reaching his arms out for James.

Gently, Remus cradled the tiny baby in his arms. He was pink and wrinkled, but Remus thought he was gorgeous. Atop the baby's head was a small tuft of auburn red hair and, as James' eyes blinked open, Remus was met with Harry's emerald green eyes. A small tear trickled its way down Remus' cheek as he gazed down at the soon-to-be-replica of the late Lillian Rosalie Evans-Potter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry heaved a sigh of despair as he walked down the desolate street. He was alone, wishing to see what needed to be repaired in this world. He was dressed in all black, blended perfectly into the shadows.

The few people who actually braved the street scurried quickly along, coats and robes clutched around their bodies tightly. They kept their eyes averted from each other and skirted the many run-down houses and gave the allies wide births. They hurried quickly to be home, to shut out the cruel world this place had become.

As Harry watched, a tiny girl darted out from an alley, slipping into the shadows of one of the houses. Harry watched curiously as she crept forward behind someone, before moving forward swiftly and stealing right from their pockets.

The girl looked no older than 4. She had scraggly, shoulder-length black hair and gray(?) eyes. She was tiny, malnourished most likely, probably having outlived her life on the streets. Harry probably would not have given her a second glance if not for the uncanny resemblance to someone she possessed.

"Hey! You! Wait a minute!" Harry called out, stepping from the shadows as he called to the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she realized Harry was talking to her. With a horrified look plastered to her face, she took off at a quick run. Darting through the sparse crowd. Harry cursed colourfully and teleported directly infront of her.

The girl stifled a scream when she collided with Harry's legs. Her eyes widened in shock and fright as she gazed up at Harry's face. Frightened, she yanked free and tried to run but Harry caught her arm before she could.

"Hey! Relax, I just want to talk to you," Harry said, voice soothing and reassuring.

"Lemme go! LET GO!" the girl hissed fiercely. She struggled violently, but still attempted to keep from attracting any attention to them.

"Okay, look I just want to know your name!" Harry replied, loosening his grip slightly.

"Why?" she demanded angrily, twisting to face him, her face hard and demanding.

"Because you remind me of someone I once knew." Was Harry's honest reply as he knelt to the ground to be eye level with the little girl.

"Ya? Who?" the girl asked, her voice was still harsh, but less so, more curious than anything else.

"My late godfather." Harry said softly with a wistful sigh.

"Does late mean he's dead?" she asked softly, a childlike innocence surrounding her.

"Yes." Harry replied, smiling softly at her.

"OH." She said softly, letting a quiet moment pass, before meeting Harry's gaze and continuing, "My name is Hope Estelle Black."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Okay guys, listen up and listen up good. We all were trained to fight dark wizards. You were rescued and recruited to help destroy Voldemort. Daemon is just another Voldemort. We overcame Voldemort and his terrorist-wannabes! So why, now, are you saying we can't do it again?" Harry demanded, striding angrily back and forth infront of the assembled Elementals.

"But, sir, Daemon's stronger than Voldemort was," a timid voice called out shakily.

"Then we will get stronger!" Harry roared, "Are you Elementals or not? Are you cowardly like those damn Death Eaters? Do you want to live your lives cowering in fear? Do you want your and your grandchildren to live in a world where Daemon is ruler?"

The crowd roared out, the "No!" deafening. As always, Harry was putting their spirits back into it, getting the fight back into them, straightening their spines, lifting their chins with a few simple words.

"I have three children to raise. I have a wife who I love more than life itself. I have a brother and brothers-in-law, as well as future sister-in-laws and nieces and nephews. I sure as hell don't want them to live the life I did. I don't want their lives to be controlled, I want them to be FREE! I don't want them to be killed, simply because they're related to me! Do you?"

"No!" came the yell again.

"Are you willing to fight for the lives of your children? For your husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, mothers, fathers, nieces, nephews! Are you ready to avenge the deaths of those who've given their lives before us, just so we could be free?" Harry demanded.

"YES!" came the deafening yell.

"The let's go! There are people dying right now because no one else has the balls to fight and defend them! Do you?"

"Yes!" "Let's go!" "Move!" came the varied responses from the crowd, ready and raring to go and kick some evil butt.

"Alright! Let's move," Harry commanded, a grin flitting its way onto his face as he watched his "troops" march out to defend and avenge.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"How'd the raid go?" Ginny asked Harry as he trudged into the room, dirty and grimy from the recent battle.

"Great. For us." He smirked, "13 captives, 6 dead vs. 10 wounded on our side."

"Good. Now, you have to clean up and tuck Lia and Hope into bed." Ginny smirked, as the two young girls raced into the room, jumping onto her husband.

"Yes ma'am! Well, you heard the captain, it's off to bed with the two of you!" Harry said mock-sternly as he gave Ginny a joking salute.

"Aye, aye, sir!" the girls giggled, turning on their heels and marching back into their bedroom.

With a light chuckle and quick kiss from his wife, Harry left the room to go tuck in his two oldest children.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Lia's gone!" Ginny shrieked hysterically, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sh, baby, we'll get her back. Don't worry," Harry whispered softly, clutching Ginny close though his eyes were locked on the letter Daemon had left behind.

Potter,

If you want your little brat back, you'll give yourself in now. You'll give in if you know what's good for you.

Daemon, your new master.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"No, Ella! I'm going alone!" Harry insisted harshly.

"Harry, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Ella pleaded.

"Ella, she's my baby! This is what I've been training for! I have to do this!" Harry replied quietly.

"But not alone! Please Harry, take Cassiel or me! Please!" she begged.

"No Ella!"

"Harry, you are not going alone!" Ron said calmly as he and Hermione stepped from the shadows.

"We are coming with you." Hermione continued in her 'I-dare-you-to-say-no-to-me' voice.

"We all love Lia, Harry," Ella said softly, gazing into her surrogate-brother's eyes in determination.

"Alright," Harry sighed in resignation, "take my hands. I'll shift you with me."

With determination, they stood in a circle, hands clasped tightly. Harry sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his surrogate-siblings' bravery. Then, with a light glimmer, the four were gone, no trace left behind.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Go!" Harry yelled, "Ella, shift them NOW!"

"But, Harry-!"

"I said NOW Ella! Go! I can't hold them off forever!" Harry ordered, turning to stand in the middle of the hallway, protecting their backs.

"We love you Gryffin," Ella sobbed, before grabbing quickly to Ron and Hermione's hands, shifting them all back to Hogwarts.

"Stupid god-damn Death Eaters!" Harry cursed angrily as he shot arrows of fire at the dozens of approaching Death Eaters.

"Give it up, Potter!" a female voice yelled with unconcealed glee at the prospect of capturing Harry.

"Give me back my daughter!" Harry yelled back angrily.

With a sudden, angry snarl, Harry threw a great gust of wind towards the Death Eaters. Immediately, there was a chorus of yelps and screams of pain as they were thrown around and crushed by the wind.

Suddenly, there was another group of Death eaters at the opposite end of the hall, behind Harry. Before he could notice them, they'd shot multiple spells at him, including one that bound his powers, making him unable to fight back. Quickly a Death Eater bound him from head-to-toe.

"Come, our Master is waiting," snickered Bellatrix form behind her mask, causing fury to shoot through Harry at the sound.

Quickly, another Death Eater levitated Harry so he was following behind the group. There seemed to be at least 15 Death Eaters, and their laughs (More like cackles, Harry thought dryly) echoed loudly through the dungeon-like halls as they walked.

Finally, they reached Daemon's "throne room." They were, once again, in the castle that Voldemort had originally brought Harry to.

The Death Eaters unceremoniously dropped Harry onto the ground, getting rid of the bonds at the same time, beside a small heap. With shock, Harry recognized the bloody, tattered bundle as his Lia.

Without saying anything else, Daemon cast "crucio!" on Harry. This lasted for about 15 minutes, with Harry writhing on the ground in agony, resisting the urge to scream. Finally, Daemon lost interest in his unresponsive victim, instead turning his attention to his followers, who screamed bloody murder within seconds.

"What of the others that were with him?" he snarled at them.

The Dark Lord and his followers quickly became immersed in their conversation, forgetting about the two prisoners on the floor. As it was, they did not notice Harry painstakingly make his way over to Lia.

"Lia," he whispered hoarsely, "Wake up, Princess, Daddy's here. Come on, baby, you've got to wake up."

Blearily, and with a lot of effort, Lia opened her eyes. When she saw her father, her eyes widened in recognition and her mouth opened to talk. Carefully, but quickly, Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sh, we have to be quiet, Princess." Harry whispered softly, "Here, put this on." He pulled out the cloak Lia had received from Drualt and co. and carefully slipped it onto his daughter.

"I have enough power left to get you to Layahna. Tell you're Grandpa Drualt to bring you to Hogwarts." Harry whispered, "I love you, Princess. Tell you're mother and siblings I love them too. And don't ever forget it. I'll always love you."

With all the magic energy he could draw, he teleported his daughter to Layahna. Once she'd disappeared, Harry fell to the ground in exhaustion. The curse he'd been placed under earlier seemed to drain him physically as well. He only had a few moments rest, however, before Daemon realized he was missing a captive.

"Potter!" he roared in rage, "You'll pay for that!"

Harry winced as he was hit again with another "crucio!" He knew he was in for a lot of torture, but he'd only had enough energy to teleport one person. And he'd much rather have his daughter live.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hey people! I know it's been forever, but life just doesn't give me a whole lot of time to write! Pouts It's not fair! I love writing! But my teachers are SO gay and mean and make me do stupid homework!L I was supposed to get this chapter as well as the next one up over March Break, but I got really sick and it lasted for two weeks. Actually, I'm still sick but I have to go to school and everything 'cause THAT"S LIFE! Lol

Much love goes out to:

Bleddingblackrose-lol thanks, I love her to! She's kick ass! Lolz, I almost wish I had failed gr. 8, but gr. 9 ain't ALL bad! I've met a bunch of pretty cool people (and REALLY cute guys!;)) lolz

End of innocence- thanks for the review and the support! And yes, it does suck, majorly so!

Voxenking-thanks! Did you get the e-mail?

Anyway, I've got to jet! I'll update as soon as I can. In fact, I'm going to start the next chapter in like 5 minutes, after I upload this one! Lol Reviews are met with lots of love, constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to keep me warm!

Catch ya on the flippz!

Independent-chik a.k.a Jenny


	6. Danger And Rescues

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 6:Danger and Rescues

"How could you have left him? And by _himself?_" Ginny angrily demanded.

"Virginia Molly-Anne Potter! Don't you _dare _yell at us for Harry's stubborn nature!" Ella hissed back, "You _know_ how hard it was for me to leave Harry behind! He's like family to me!"

"I'm sorry, Ella," Ginny whispered tearfully, dropping back onto the armchair, "I'm just so scared!" she sobbed.

"G-Ginny? A-An owl came for you," Hope stuttered softly form the doorway.

She looked cared and lost, standing timidly in the doorway. Her dark black hair was wild and unkempt, and her eyes were red and raw form crying. The way she stood, her posture, made it seem as if she'd given up. Clutched loosely in her hand was a letter.

"Thanks love," Ginny said, offering her a weak smile.

She didn't look much better than Hope did. Her usual neat appearance had been proverbially thrown out the window. Her hair had been pulled back into a careless ponytail, 'though less than half actually remained bound in the tie. Her eyes, too, were red, and tears leaked continuously from them.

Hope padded soft and light across the room, gently handing Ginny the envelope. She turned to go, shoulders slumped, but Ginny pulled her back. Pulling the girl up into her lap, Ginny let her arms wrap around her, seeking comfort for the loss of her own child.

Cuddling Hope close, Ginny broke the seal and opened the envelope. Unfolding the letter, her eyes traveled quickly across the words,

Ginny,

I bear good news and bad. The bad is that Daemon has captured Harry. The man has put a spell on Harry, disabling the use of almost every kind of magic he possesses, and the tiny resource he did have, he already used. However, with that small resource, he managed to send Lia here to Layahna.

She is badly injured, and it's most possibly life-threatening. Our healers are trying to make her well enough to be transported there to Hogwarts. We shall arrive at 7 tonight.

All my prayers,

Drualt of Layahna.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I know losing Harry from our ranks _was _a devastating blow. But that's what Daemon's doing- trying to make us meek, to get us to back off." Mike said, his soft voice carrying through the room to the assembled Elementals. He and Diana were substituting for Harry.

"But instead of backing down, we have to strike back! To hit harder and faster!" Diana said vehemently.

The Elementals stirred nervously, looking uncomfortable. Their faces were filled with disbelief.

"Do you all love Harry?" Mike suddenly demanded, voice firm and slightly harsh.

"Yeah," came the murmur.

"Do you love each other?" Diana demanded, adopting the same tone as Mike had.

"Yes." Came the affirmative response, louder now.

"Do you love your families?" Mike continued.

"Yes!" they roared.

"Then _fight for them! _Fight for _their right to free lives!"_ Diana ordered in a yell.

"For free lives!" they chanted in a roar.

"For family!" Mike yelled, the Elementals immediately taking up the new chant.

"For _Harry!_" Diana insisted loudly, the crowd taking up the new chant with vigor.

Diana and Mike gazed in with silent pride at the crowd. Both dearly missed Harry, but when-not if!- he came back, he'd want his troops to be ready.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Come, come Harry. You must have realized by now that you just can't keep this up. "Daemon said in a would-be friendly voice.

"Bite me," came Harry's insolent response, spoken in a hoarse, haggard voice. He'd been under the crutacious(sp?) curse almost constantly for the last 15 hours. And yet, he still refused to join the Dark Lord.

"Come, Harry! Join me! If you do, your family shall not be harmed! They shall become cherished members of us, while you take your rightful place as my second-in-command! Daemon conjoled.

"Then what? You kill my friends?" Harry's demand came out in a croak, "People I've fought alongside? People I love and care for?"

"Sacrifices must be made in every war," Daemon replied.

"Well I won't stand by while you murder my friends!" Harry snapped, "I'll never join the Dark! I'll never join _you_!"

"Fine!" Daemon hissed, eyes and voice turning ice-cold as he snapped, "Crucio!"

Harry let out a low moan, but he was determined not to scream. Even as more Death Eaters added crucio's onto Daemon's first, he suppressed, twitching slightly being the only way to show his agony. Just as he felt his resolve weakening, as he felt the scream creeping it's way up his throat, he fell gratefully into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Quick guys! Daemon's forces are attacking a muggle community in Belfast!" Mike called out, slipping swiftly into his uniform.

Immediately, the just-lounging Elementals jumped up and slipped speedily into their own uniforms. Standing swiftly at attention, they saluted once to Diana and Mike and apparated away. They ended up in the middle of a Death Eater raid.

"Spread out, but stay close with someone! Save as many as you can!" Diana yelled out, even as she herself trapped a pair of Death Eaters in a fire cage.

"Send them back to Hogwarts! To the Dungeons!" Mike called, sending a pair of particularly nasty Death Eaters through a fissure of rock.

The Elementals quickly and efficiently overcame the Death Eaters. The only one remaining standing was Bellatrix Lestrange. Mike was dueling with her while the other Elementals sent them back to Hogwarts, bound and gagged, via portkey.

"What's the matter Potter? As bad as that mutt at dueling?" Bellatrix sneered, "Or maybe as bad as that brother of yours eh?"

"You _bitch_!" Mike snarled angrily, shooting fireballs at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that Potter!" Bellatrix hissed, shooting an "Expelliarmus" at him.

Mike knew he'd never be able to move fast enough to get out of the way. Instead, he shoved a large wall of fire towards the cackling bitch. Even as he went flying through the air, Mike held a satisfied gleam in his eyes. And, even as he was slammed into a brick wall, Mike saw Lestrange engulfed in flames just before he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ginny impatiently paced the Entrance Hall for what had to be the 1000th time. Two Elemental healers stood calmly in the entrance, watching her pace. Elleanora was also standing in the hallway, baby James nestled in her arms and young Hope standing beside her, slightly leaning against her side. They were waiting for Drualt and Lia.

Just as it turned 7, Drualt, Freya(Drualt's wife), Meryl, Rhys(both Elders) and Java(an important trainer) pushed through the great oak doors. Drualt had Lia cradled securely in his arms, and a grim worried expression dominated his face.

"My baby!" Ginny cried shrilly, racing forwards and hovering anxiously over Lia.

"It doesn't look good, Ginny. They caused her a lot of damage." Drualt said quietly.

Pushing Ginny slightly out of the way, the two healers stepped forward. The man, Lee May, swiftly but gently moved Lia into his own arms. AS the two Healers began to move away at a swift almost-trot, the other healer, Tiffany Domes, started casting her healing magic upon the child.

Swiftly, the others followed. Within minutes, the Healers began to move faster, a touch of urgency settling over everyone. Minutes later, they burst into the Hospital Wing and Lee gently placed Lia onto a vacant bed.

Immediately, the two Healers became blurs of activity. The group became increasingly worried as the Healers continued to hurry about urgently.

10 minutes later, Diana, Ron, Hermione and Julius burst into the Hospital Wing, Mike levitated between them. He was limp, and there was blood all over him from where he'd cracked his head open.

"We need a Healer!" Diana shrieked, her voice cracking with worry.

Instantly, a Healer-Jack Hart- came rushing over. Quickly, Mike was placed on a bed and Jack was joined by Ares May as they began trying to save his life too.

It was then that the two groups took notice of each other. Ginny's group stared in pale, wide-eyed horror at Mike. Diana's group returned the favour upon seeing Lia.

Diana was the first to react. Striding over to Ginny, she asked, "How is she?"

Tears filled her eyes as Ginny shook her head and replied, "Not good." The turning her eyes to Mike, she asked softly, "What happened?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with an Expelliarmus and he flew into a brick wall." Diana answered just as softly, tears making their way down her face.

Ginny slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders and the two leaned into one another. Silently, the tears flowed from them all.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Okay, guys, this is it! That damn bastard is _not _keeping Harry!" Diana said angrily, standing in front of the Elementals, "We need a plan! We need to get him out of there!"

"I might have an idea," spoke up a female voice. She had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Blaise Zambini.

"What do you got, Zambini?" Diana asked eagerly.

"Well, ma'am, what if we sent in the less noisy Animagus, and some of the Shadows? It could be a discreet save that no one would know of for some time instead of a physcotic suicide mission."

Diana's face lit up with a smile and she said, I like how you think, Zambini!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

There was a group of eight that they'd chosen for the "Save Harry Mission". The four Shadows were: Stephan Cairn, Anita Patil(both Shadow leaders), Parvati Patil and Rose Kurtis. The four animagus were Tahoma Eddy (Tiger), John White (white panther), Corey Baker (wolf) and David Shindoh (Leopard) -all swift, silent animals.

The group were teleported inside the Dark Lord's fortress by Elleanora. She gave them a whispered 'good luck' and then teleported away. The group would portkey home to Hogwarts once they got Harry.

Swiftly and silently, the group moved through the fortress. They searched entire bottom floor before going below, to the dungeons. They'd been done there for almost an hour, and were getting quite nervous, when wolf-Corey suddenly picked up Harry's scent.

Anxiously, they followed him at a run, just catching themselves from running down the middle of the hall instead of in the Shadows. They'd been at it for ten minutes, barely making a sound, when they heard voices ahead. Instantly, they slowed from a sprint to a stalk.

As they got closer, they determined 3 different voices. One was Harry.

They settled themselves behind a corner, impatiently waiting for the other two voices to leave.

"Poor little Harry Potter, The Boy-Soon-To-Die," snickered a deep voice stupidly. It was joined by a distinctly female voice.

"what the hell do you want?" they heard Harry ask heatedly, though his voice was hoarse.

"Aww, is Hawwy scawed?" snickered the female voice.

"Bite me" was Harry's response, followed almost immediately by a hacking cough.

Suddenly, a fourth voice joined them saying, "Move it, you imbeciles! The Master is waiting!"

The 3 unknown voices continued speaking but faded as they walked away. The group waited silently to be sure Harry was alone, then slipped around the corner. They were met with a dark, damp cell.

Laying a few steps away from the bars was Harry. He'd only been there four days, but he was _atleast_ 20 pounds lighter-he didn't look much larger than a broom! His hair was greasy and tangled. His body was covered with bruises and scars. His eyes were shut and a look of exhaustion and defeat covered his face.

"Dear lord," he murmmured, coughing slightly, "Do what you will to me. Keep me here, it it's Your wish. But please lord, _please_, keep my Ginny, my Hope, my Lia and my James safe from these sadistic bastards.'

Another coughing fit wracked Harry's body. He groaned aloud in pain and curled himself into a fetal position, gratefully laying his feverish head against the cool stone floor.

"Milord!" Rose cried softly in dismay, rushing forwards towards the cell, eyes bright with unshed tears. The others, too, looked to be fighting back tears.

Harry sounded horribly like he was defeated. Never before had Harry ever given up. He wasn't made to give up. And it was such a sad thing for him to think all was lost.

Harry's eyes had snapped open at Rose's voice. They were cloudy, from his own tears but they were clear a moment later. His eyes widened with grateful recognition, for while no one else could ever see or sense the Shadow Elementals, Harry always could.

"Thank the lord," he murmured in praise, a small, gentle smile replacing the defeat.

Rose smiled softly back in return, and the rest of their group greeted their leader softly. It was evident, by the way they treated him and the way he treated them, that they loved each other as family. You could visibly see Harry's shoulders pull back and his eyes resume their authoritive light as he talked with the Elementals.

Grateful to be reunited with their leader, the rest of the group moved off to watch for intruders. Meanwhile, Rose began to magically unlock the cell, removing the many wards carefully. Once that was done, she swung the door open and knelt by Harry's side where he'd managed to pull himself into a sitting position against the wall.

Softly, her gaze travelling over Harry's injuries, she murmured, "We should have brought along a Healer.

Harry smiled softly back at her, ignoring the statement and instead asking anxiously, "My Lia? Is she okay?

"She's still recovering, Milord," Rose answered vaguely, unable to tell him the real truth of his daughter's condition, 'though he seemed to accept her answer.

"Thank the lord," he smiled. Then, "What about everyone else?"

"There's only been one fatal injury since you've been gone," Rose said, a touch uneasily as she averted her eyes.

"Who?"

"Milord, we really must-"

"_Who_ Rose?" he demanded, in that 'answer-me-or-you'll-regret-it' voice that no one could refuse.

"Lord Swifttooth," she answered softly, gazing silently at the wall opposite them, not wanting to meet the anguish she knew was in Harry's eyes.

"Mike?" Harry whispered in slight horror, "What-?"

"He was smashed into a brick wall and his head was split open. He's been in a coma the last three days." Rose answered the unspoken question that Harry just couldn't seem to force through his lips.

"Milord, we really must be going. We've been gone for hours now as it is. Everyone will be in a right state if we don't hurry," John interrupted as he and the others entered the cell.

Just the presence of Harry made the Elementals feel more hope, you could see it, in their eyes, their walk and their stiffening spines. It brought a proud smile to Harry's lips.

"How are we-"Harry began to ask, but was cut off by another coughing fit. His Elementals watched him helplessly and concerned until it passed.

"Portkey." Rose answered the question for him, pulling off the black silk scarf she wore 'round her neck.

Each member of the group stood 'round in a circle, Harry being supported on either side by a happy Elemental. Each reached forward, placing a hand securly upon the black silk. Harry, too, grabbed hold.

From his pocket, John extracted a wand. Holding out to Harry with a happy, mischievous little smile, he asked, "Would you like to do the honors, milord?"

Harry laughed, a dry sound, but one that made the Elementals all smile gratefully and know that he was going to be okay. Reaching out, he accepted the wand from John's hand, reveling in the feel of the magic it produced.

Almost gleefully, he touched the wand to the silk. Imaging Hogwarts to the very last detail that he could, he practically shouted, "Portus!"

The happy grin didn't leave his face. Not at the whirling sensation cause, nor the hard thump to the floor. And, not when he was knocked flat all over again by his wife who squeezed him tight, reminding him off the pain he was in.

He was home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N HEY! I know it's been forever, but I can't really be blamed. Well I can, kinda, 'cuz it was my body's fault. See, I was sick for a bout 3 months and the doctors had no frikken clue as to what it was I had so I had to suffer! But, as it turns out, we think it might be Celiac Disease which is basically that everytime I eat wheat, my immune system attacks my small intestine. Sounds painful huh? And that's 'cuz it is!

But then, even after that, I couldn't really write 'cuz one of my friends died. He was at the beach and he drowned 'cuz he swam out too far. All I could do for like 5 days was cry with the rest of my friends. But, I'm okay now, and it's like one of the guys said, atleast he died now, when he was happy, without a lot of pain instead of years from now suffering from some disease.

And then after that it was exams, which I finished yesterday. You ask me, it's bull that I should have had to take them anyway, because I didn't really have a clue what I was doing so I may not even pass most of my courses for last semester. Thankfully, I passed all of my first semester courses , so I won't have to redo stupid gr. 9!

Okay, now that my rant is done, I'd like to tell you all I'm very disapointed and I don't really think you deserve the chapter ANYWAY! I got one review last chapter. ONE! That's sad guys, really sad! However, I would like to thank my one reviewer, who I love very much right now, bleddingblackrose, who rox my sox!(By the way BBR, there are some VERY hot goth guys in high school and I wish you all the luck with them!)

Oh, and yes, I did change my name. Oh, you don't like it? Well, that's too bad, 'cuz I do! Lolz.

Well, gotta jet. I'll get the next one up when I can, but I ain't makin' promises 'cuz my nana's in the hospital and I'm gonna go stay with her for a bit maybe.Catch ya on the flipz!

'My luv,

Red


	7. Recoveries and Action

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 7: Recoveries and Action

The group landed in the Hospital Wing. They all managed to keep their feet, except for Harry, who dropped to his knees in a coughing fit.

A Healer was immediately at his side, hands moving swiftly to assess the damage done to him. Seconds later, Harry was helped from the floor and, leaning heavily on the Healer, he was assisted into bed. Three more Healers came to help the first one.

Harry gave a soft, crooked smile, as Ginny's face suddenly appeared over his own. Reaching a shaking hand up to her face, he softly, lovingly, stroked her cheek and murmured, "My love."

And then, the world went back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Blaise walked softly into the curtained off area around the bed. Mike Potter lay on the bed, looking, for all purposes, like he was dead.

Stepping up beside the bed, Blaise softly stroked the hair from his face. Quietly pulling up a chair, she sat on the edge, holding Mike's hand in her own.

"Hello, Mike Potter," she said softly, "It's me, Blaise-well, Snake." A soft smile graced her features, "It's weird, I barely now you. But, I've seen you, the way you act so…nice and accepting, even with us Slytherins. Not even Harry trusts Slytherins as much as he does everyone else. I'm…I don't know, itt's like I'm drawn to you by some…unexplainable force."

She gave a soft, wry smile, "I have no clue why I'm even saying this. It's not like you can hear me, and even if you could, I doubt it would matter. I mean, look at you! You're _extremely_ handsome, charming, kind, a little wacky-but hey, who isn't?- _and_, you have the _best_ smile!"

During her little "speech", Blaise's eyes had been locked on her and Mike's entwined hands. As it was, she had missed his eyes fluttering open when she'd begun to talk. As she spoke, a small grin was slowly growing across his face.

Blaise gave a soft laugh, "And then you see _me_-"

"A beautiful, intelligent young woman, who's survived so much of life's bull shit with her smile and kindness in tact." Mike interrupted, gazing softly into her startled, raised eyes.

"Mike!" she gasped.

Mike laughed, teasingly replying, "Blaise!"

A smile burst onto her face as she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Mike laughed, before his eyes suddenly softened. Raising a steady hand forward, Mike gently brushed the hair from Blaise's face, saying, "I meant what I said earlier. You are beautiful and intelligent. You have done one of the hardest things someone can ever do- stood firm in your beliefs even though your family's opinion differed. And yet you still _live_ you smile and laugh and crack jokes."

Blaise blushed but smiled. "So you heard what I said, huh?" she asked, blush deepening.

"Every word," Mike murmured, his free hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck, the other still held by Blaise's own.

Blaise smiled sheepishly down at him, eyes bright, missing the mischievous glint in his eyes. Glint twinkling brightly, Mike pulled Blaise down toward him. Blaise's mouth opened to speak, but she never got a word out.

After all, it is hard to talk while you're being kissed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ginny slept fitfully, moving restlessly between Lia and Harry's beds. Her ponytail had been demolished and her waist-length hair fell in tangles down her back. The bags under her eyes were dark purple, and overall, she looked quite haggard.

She sat by Lia's side now, smoothing the hair so much like her husband's off her child's face. As she was doing so, she suddenly remembered an old Muggle song Harry used to sing for the kids. Holding tight to her daughter's hand, she softly began to sing,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are gray,

You'll never know dear, how much I love you-"

From the next bed, a hoarse voice croaked out, " So please don't take my sunshine away."

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, a red blur as she raced to his side.

Gripping his hand, Ginny finally let the tears that she'd been bravely trying to hold in fall, "Oh, Harry, my love, I w-was so a-afraid I'd l-l-lost you!"

Ignoring his injuries (as well as Ginny's protests), Harry pulled her onto the bed, snuggling up close to her as he whispered softly, "No worries, my heart, I always find my way home."

Desperately, Ginny clung to her husband's shirt. Breathing in a would-be calm breath, a sob caught in her throat as she recognized the familiar scent of Harry-like earth and rain, with the slightest hint of cologne.

Suddenly, Harry tensed and the arms around her waist tightened. Burying his head in her hair, his muffled voice tentatively asked, "Our Lia?"

The tears welled again in her eyes as she whispered, "It's not good Harry." Sobbing, she gasped out, "They don't think she'll live."

"No," Harry protested in fear and torture, "Not Lia. Not our little girl." His breath caught in his throat and he tearfully begged, "Oh, dear God, please no!"

Ginny hugged him tightly, squashing her face into his chest as her own tears fell. The two cried-one silently, too spent for anything else, the other loudly, wracking sobs like he'd never done before in his life- both for their child who'd barely had the chance to live.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry stood in front of his troops later that day, leaning heavily against Ron. Despite being too weak to even stand on his own, Harry insisted on being there now. Ginny had stayed by Lia's side.

"I want to thank you, all of you, for what you've done. I don't think I've ever been more proud of a group of people in my life. You have all risked yourselves time and again to save _someone_-be here Muggle or pureblood, man or child. The most recent example was my own rescue," Harry stopped suddenly, closing his eyes tight as he felt the tears prick. Suppressing them with difficulty, he continued, "You are all like a family to me. More so than the blood relatives that I grew up with.

"Because of this, I wanted you all to hear it from me, instead of an unreliable source." This time it was no use suppressing, as the tears flowed stubbornly free, "M-my daughter," a choked breath, "my daughter Lia…is-is dying. They don't think she'll even live through this night."

The silence was complete, as everyone gazed at Harry in horror, making it harder to continue, "As it is…I'm afraid. Please, for the love of God, keep your children close. Please, don't let them out of your sight."

The silence was broken again, but this time by Draco Malfoy. Staring solemnly at the ceiling, his strong voice carried through the Hall as he said, "Dear God, please don't let Lilia die. We need her here. She's our ray of hope, our symbol. But if-if you do-"take" her, please, grant her easy passage through the Gates."

"Amen," People whispered about the room, more than ¾ of them crying unashamedly.

Touched deeply, Harry left the room, his own tears following the no familiar trail of his face.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Those closest to the Potter family sat a silent vigil that night. Most fell into an uneasy sleep within a few hours, necks hung awkwardly forward in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Remus and Mrs. Weasley stayed awake, fearfully watching the slight rise and fall of Lia's chest.

When morning came, however, Lilia Potter was still alive. The doctors said nothing had changed, that her end was still near. But both Harry _and_ Ginny noticed Lia didn't labor for breath _quite_ so hard as before, It wasn't much, but hope was hope.

"She's fighting it," Ginny whispered in breathless hope.

"Of course she is," Harry said tearfully, attempting to joke, "Potters on their own are stubborn as heel, but she's got Weasley in her too!"

"She'll live," Mike said confidently from the doorway of the private room where he was leaning casually against the frame.

Harry stood, staring at his brother with tears falling down his face as he whispered hoarsely, "You're alright."

Make gave a light laugh, with the barest hint of the tears suppressed, and pulled himself away from the door frame. Each one striding forward, the twins met up in the middle of the room, crushing each other tightly in a ferocious hug.

"Thank God," Ginny whispered in soft gratitude, standing to hug her brother-in-law tightly as Harry reluctantly let him go.

"She'll be alright, Ginny," Mike whispered comfortingly in her ear, "She's much too stubborn to let go."

Ginny pulled away, wiping away the stray tears as she gently murmured, "Thank you Mike."

"But how did you wake up? The doctors said their was an almost 0 chance that you ever would." Ron asked, after he, Mrs. Weasley and Remus had all hugged Mike, as the others were still asleep.

"They didn't count on me." Blaise said simply, stepping through the doorway, where she had stood unnoticed, nervously.

Ron blinked his confusion, but Harry voiced his, asking, "What?"

Mike smiled as he lightly pulling Blaise up beside him, answering, "Blaise woke me up."

"But-how?" Remus asked.

Mike laughed, "We don't know! One minute I'm in a coma and she's talking to me, the next I'm awake and talking back!"

The others contemplated this, but Ginny's eyes had zeroed in on the two's clasped hands. She gave an "ooh!" and rushed forward to hug the two of them.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so happy for you!" she said softly.

Mike laughed, hugging her back, before sobering as he said, "The only thing that could make this better would be if my niece were awake to see it."

As one, the three of them turned their eyes to the bed. Each one prayed for the recovery of t he small girl struggling for her life on that bed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Harry!" Hope yelled, slamming into his knees.

Harry smiled, swinging his god-sister/daughter into his arms. Although he'd been awake all day, the fussy Madame Pomfrey as well as his Healers refused to let him out or any children into the Wing.

"Hey, little one" Harry smiled, kissing the crown of her forehead.

Hope gripped him tightly around the neck, burying her face into the hollow there. Harry gripped her back just as tightly, when he suddenly felt tears soaking his skin.

Running a soothing hand down her back, Harry asked, "Hey now. What's wrong, baby?"

Pulling back, Hope sobbed, "I don't want you to leave us!"

"Oh, baby, I'm not leaving." Harry soothed, crushing her in a hug again.

"Promise?" Hope sniffled, staring up at him with teary, hope-filled eyes.

Harry hesitated then sighed and walked over to the couch. Gently pulling Hope away, Harry placed her on the couch, kneeling infront of her.

Brushing away some of the hair from Hope's face, Harry said, 'I'm sorry baby, but I can't promise that. You know I have to fight Daemon, to make sure you're safe."

Hope's eyes flashed with anger and she said sullenly, "I hate him!"

"Me too," Harry agreed, then sighed, "But, you know, baby, even if I do…leave, I'll never truly be gone. I'll always be here, in your heart. And I'll watch over you, protect you, from above. I love you, Hope, and never forget that."

Hope flung herself into Harry's arms, sobbing, "I love you too…Daddy."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

More than half an hour later Hope had fallen asleep. Lifting her gently and carefully, Harry walked with her to her and Lia's room. Tucking her in, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Walking back into the hall, he headed towards his and Ginny's room. Reaching the doorway, he heard the sudden cry of his son. Ginny immediately threw back the covers and stood, but Harry moved forward and pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'll go. You sleep." He said firmly, kissing her soundly.

Leaving a dazed Ginny in their room, he stepped back into the hall. Walking down to his son's room, he gently pushed open the door, stepping inside.

The room was small, done in a soft blue with silver stars and moons on the ceiling. The same dark brown wood crib and rocking chair set used when Lia was a baby was against one wall. A medium sized changing table and a small bookcase took up another. Toys and teddy bears were scattered haphazardly about the room.

"Hey, little man," Harry greeted, gently lifting James into his arms, "What's the matter Jamie-boy?"

James' crying stopped and he stared up at his father. Gurgling happily, the month old baby reached for his father's face.

Harry smiled and walked to the rocking chair. Sitting down, he cuddled the little boy into him. James grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, gumming it happily.

Harry laughed, "Thanks for the spit, little man."

Suddenly, Harry sighed, saying softly, "You know, I _really_ don't want to go, not now. Your mother and I have known each other for years, but we've only been together for nearly two. Your sister Hope-and don't you let anyone ever tell you she's not just because the two of you don't have the same DNA- is old enough to remember me even if I do go. Lia, if she-if she lives, will at least have the vaguest memories of me. But you-you'll never remember me, no matter how much you hear about me, or the number of times you look at my picture. You won't remember that I love you so much I'd rather die than see you in pain. You'll know of course, because someone will tell you. Because, my darling boy, your mother will always be around for you. I promise you, that if I do get killed, I'll take him with me. You'll never be alone, my baby, I promise. Even if I can't be here to help your mom raise you and your sisters, I'll rid the world of Daemon, so you can be safe."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ginny leaned tiredly against Hermione's shoulder. Despite her shock at the news, Hermione immediately pulled the younger woman against her. The two were in Harry and Ginny's room, as Harry had left to talk with the Elementals and Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Lia.

"What am I going to do Herms? Lia's in the hospital, James is still so young, and Harry's so determined to get Daemon-more than he ever was to get Voldemort. And do I really want to do this? To endanger another life?"

"Oh my God Ginny, you don't mean-" Hermione said, horrified as she pulled away.

"No! No! I'm just…really scared." She sniffled slightly then met her friend's eyes, "How do I tell him Herms? Everything's so much worse lately, and he already worries so much. Oh, god Hermione, how am I going to tell Harry I'm pregnant?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N- Muahhahahaha! Lolz, I'm kinda mean ain't I? Lolz. But, see, I'm better with updating! Which reminds me, I'm going to try as hard as I can to get this story finished this week 'cause I want it done before HBP comes out and I'm going away next week. Plus, there's another 6th year story I've been working on that I want to atleast start before HBP comes out.

Thanks,again, to bleddingblack rose, again my only reviewer, despite the like 10 hits!- thank you, for your well wishes to my nana, I'll be sure to pass them on.

Next chap will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Catch ya on the flipz.

'My luv,

Red.


	8. The Beginning of The End

****

Note: Harry and Ginny believe that Lia will get better, 'though they know there's still the chance she won't. However, that hope is the reason they seem so okay and happy. And Harry got his powers back while he recovered-sorry bout that.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

The black clad figures crouched low among the trees. Swiftly and silently they made their way towards their destination. Reaching the edge of the forest, their leader gave the signal and they lept from the trees.

Their enemies looked up in surprise before rushing for their wands. But it was too late, for the first group was already upon them.

Harry was at the head of the Elementals, taking out as many Death Eaters as he could reach. Because of their advantage of surprise, the Elementals were winning.

A grim smile graced his face as he dodged a Death Eater's desperate fist. Lunging forward, Harry let his dagger sink into the man's chest. Not even stopping to watch him fall, Harry spun, attacking the man behind him. In a war, there was no time to stop and celebrate the little victories that occurred.

The battle lasted nearly two hours and ended only when all the Death Eaters were dead. Overall, 76 Death Eaters had been killed, as had 10 Elementals.

Harry had the deceased and injured Elementals transferred back to Hogwarts. Looking solemnly over the dead Death Eaters, Harry sighed. Shaking his head sadly, he disappeared with a loud **POP**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Harry? Can I-uh-can I talk to you-alone?" Draco asked, interrupting Harry's conversation with one of the Elementals.

He was dressed casually, in a pair of loose, black jeans and a white T-shirt. Nestled comfortably on his hip, was his two year-old son, Draconius Severus Malfoy the 2nd.

Draco had known Marianna (Draconius the 2nd's mother) since he was a child, and they'd always loved each other. When it was discovered Marianna was pregnant with Draco's child, Voldemort(the prominent Dark Lord at the time) ordered her immediate death. The two somehow managed to escape and had somehow ended up running into Harry and the Elementals, who they joined with immediately.

However, during childbirth, Marianna had died. Harry and Ginny had helped Draco learn how to raise his son-as they were learning to do it with Lia at the time- and the 3 had been close ever since.

"Sure." Harry ended his previous conversation and walked to a secluded corner with Draco, "So, what's up?

Draco sighed nervously and ruffled his son's hair, "I-uh-I think I-um met someone."

"Ruh-_eally_?" Harry asked suggestively, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, _really_." Draco replied with a somewhat sheepish smile.

Harry smirked, "Who is it?"

"Illyena Morgan"

"_Ooh_! Draco's got a crush on Blizzard!" Harry teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Draco groaned, before saying, "But, back to the point, I was wondering if you and Ginny would watch Dray one night for me?"

"Sure" Harry said with a teasing grin, before turning to the little boy and lifting him into his own arms, greeting, "Hey there, little Dray."

The boy smiled brightly and threw his arms around Harry's neck, cheerfully saying, "Hi, unc'e Hawy!"

Draco laughed at his son's antics, saying jokingly, "I think he's getting sick of me."

"Nah," Harry smirked at his friend, "He just loves me more."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached over to smack his friend. Little Dray became quite indignant on behalf oh his "uncle", a look of serious offense crowding onto his face. This, of course, caused both young men to burst into laughter, laughing so hard they cried.

__

This is it, Harry thought once he'd calmed down, _this is what we're fighting for_.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey, a bunch of us are going down to the village. Would you like to come?" Rose asked, peeking into the Hospital Wing.

Harry smiled gratefully at her but answered, "No thanks, Rose. I'm going to stay here."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged with a smile, disappearing as quietly and unnoticeably as she'd come.

Harry laughed and shook his head at the Shadow's antics, turning back to the bed. Despite the doctor's original prognosis, Lia was still alive a week later. She was -very slowly- regaining her strength and health. As it was, Harry had forced Ginny to go and rest while he stayed by their daughter's side.

"How ya doin', Princess?" Harry asked softly, picking up her tiny hand. The small, pale hand was dwarfed completely by his own, large tan one. "You know, it's always amazed me how tiny you children are."

He sighed, watching her just lay there. Releasing her hand, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the bed beside her body and putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I'm going to be here, when you wake up Princess. That man who took you, we've got to get rid of him. I can't let him have the chance to hurt you or the rest of the family." He gave a sad sigh, lifting his head from his hands, "I just hope I live."

Reaching a hand out, he tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Sighing again, he began to sing, his deep voice soft and soothing.

Through her father's Muggle obsession, Ginny had developed a love for country music, in particular a man named Brad Paisley. And, because Ginny was playing his music constantly, Lia had soon fallen in love with his music too. She was insistent that Harry sang her one of his songs before bed every night. Her favourite was "He Didn't Have to Be".

So Harry sang that song for her, gazing down at his little girl. Tears began to fall down his face, but he kept on, his voice becoming husky with emotion. Finally, he broke down into sobs, desperately clutching his daughter's hand in his own as the memory of her singing along to the songs flooded his mind.

"Dear God-Merlin-Allah-_whoever_" he choked out, "Don't take my baby! She hasn't done anything, she's too young to have sinned! Lord, please, if you have any mercy, _let her live_! Kill me if you must, but, please, leave my baby out of it!"

"Don' cwy," whispered a soft voice, penetrating the silence that had only been broken by sobs before her voice.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes meeting those of his daughter's. His mouth gaped open in surprise and Lia gave a sleepy little giggle as her eyes drooped shut again.

However, just before she could fully fall asleep, she managed to whisper, "Gamma an' Gampa say hi."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry happily waltzed Ginny about their room to the accompaniment of their happy laughter. Both of the proud parents were happy-eyed and unable to contain their joyous laughter.

"Our baby girl's going to live!" Ginny sighed contentedly.

"That she is," Harry replied with a beaming smile, spinning her out before pulling her close, changing from a waltz to a swaying embrace.

Ginny giggled softly at her husband's antics, snuggling into his chest as she murmured, "Have I told you how much I love you Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned lightly, dropping a kiss on her head as he teased, "Not lately you haven't, Ginny Potter."

Ginny laughed softly before tilting her head back to stare up at him. Kissing his lips softly, she whispered, "I love you more than anything, Harold James Potter."

Harry smiled softly, pulling her tighter and giving her a slightly longer kiss before saying, "And I love you even more than that, Virginia Molly-Anne Potter."

The two continued to sway happily for a few more moments, before Ginny pulled away, nervously biting at her bottom lip. A frown marred Harry's forehead as he gazed down at her in concern, but she avoided his gaze. Pulling on his hand gently, she mad him sit on the bed before sitting herself down across from him.

Staring at the hands she was anxiously twisting in her lap, Ginny said, "Harry, there's something I've got to tell you."

Harry reached out, tilting her chin up gently as he said softly, "Hey, what's with all the anxiety? You know you can tell me anything."

Ginny stared into his eyes, before suddenly blurting out, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. His hand dropped from Ginny's face and he blinked as if he didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry! I know now's not a good time and I probably should have been more careful," Ginny babbled nervously.

This seemed to have knocked Harry to his sense because he suddenly stood up. His eyes glowed with happiness and a full-blown smile stretched across his handsome features.

Turning to Ginny, he lifted her off the bed, spinning her around as he whooped in delight. Stopping moments later, he returned her to her feet, covering her face with kisses as he clutched her to him.

"You're not upset?" Ginny asked meekly and a little breathlessly.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Harry crowed, placing a gentle hand on her still-flat tummy, "My-_gorgeous_-wife, is, once again, pregnant with our child-a little piece of you and me. What's there to be upset about?"

Ginny smile in delight and threw her arms around his neck, saying, "Oh, Harry, I was so afraid you wouldn't want this baby!"

"Hey," Harry admonished softly, pulling back so they were face to face, "I love you, and _all_ of our children. And I will never, _never_, not want something as a child borne of our love."

"Oh, Harry."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Harry! Harry!" Mike yelled, careening into the Hospital Wing where he and Ginny were, once again.

Harry shot instantly to his feet, a frown marring his brow as he asked, "What's wrong Mike?"

"D-Daemon and those good-for-nothing Death Eaters! They're invading Hogsmeade, where _over half our men are!_" Mike half-yelled anxiously, pacing back and forth in his anxiety.

"Calm down." Harry snapped out calmly, "Now, go and alert the other Elementals. Full uniform and ready in 5 minutes or else I don't want to see their faces. This is it."

Mike nodded, calmed by Harry's cool head, before turning sharply and leaving at a half-run. Harry turned to Ginny, her eyes shining brightly with tears.

"I love you." He said simply, pulling her to him tightly, breathing in and memorizing her familiar scent.

"I love you too," Ginny sobbed softly.

Harry pulled back, standing straight and tall, every inch the Lightside leader, "I will do my damndest to come back to you and the kids, Ginny, I really will. But we both know there's a very slim chance that I will. But I swear, upon my love for you, that if I go, I will take that damned S.O.B with me."

Ginny, tears streaming down her face, gave a soft nod, "I know you will darling. Your children will know, always, that you went through this damned war for them, for their freedom."

"And for yours." Harry whispered, bending to catch his wife in a sweet, farewell kiss. Pulling back, Ginny was dry-eyed, knowing this was what he had to do, and, no matter what, that they would always love each other.

"God keep you, my love," she murmured, brushing the stray hair from his face.

"I'm yours for always, my heart." Harry replied softly.

With one last kiss to Ginny's forehead, and a light caress to the home of their unborn child, Harry about-faced. Tears streaming down his face, he left his wife in the safety of Hogwarts.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

The Elementals walked down the Hogwarts grounds. Each squad came behind their leader, marching one behind the other as they filled in the gaps left by the members that were down in Hogsmeade. Harry strode infront of them all, back straight, chin high, eyes never wavering form their target.

Each Elemental was clad in robes of the purest white, a simple, elegant E the only adornment. Each one carried a bow as well as a quiver of arrows. A belt slung across their waists carried a sword, 3 daggers and 2 guns.

Harry's own uniform was trimmed in gold. The fabric shone in the early evening sun, creating an angel-like image of him. A large, powerful aura enveloped him, creating an intimidating air scary enough to make most mortal men cower in fear.

Smokes and screams trailed across the sky above Hogsmeade. Almost every building was collapsed in, the burning roofs giving in under their own weight, even as the Death Eaters blasted in the walls. Only one remained standing-The Three Broomsticks.

The few civilians that had been left in Hogsmeade were crowding into the small pub. Harry knew that, as had long ago been arranged, Madame Rosemerta was Flooing people out, either to the Ministry or pre-arranged safe houses. A group of 5 Elementals held the door, refusing to let the Death Eaters pass.

Many bodies littered the ground, ignored by arrogant Death Eaters and sidestepped by respectful Elementals. The Elementals held themselves in a tight force against the Death Eaters, protecting Hogwarts as long as they could. With grim satisfaction, Harry noticed that while the Death Eaters scattered in panic when forced upon, the Elementals held together even while being cut down.

Harry stopped his group a moment, searching for Daemon. The "Dark Lord" was sitting upon what used to be the sweet shop, laughing gleefully.

Eyes hard, Harry turned to his troops, "Daemon is mine. Steer clear of him because I don't want to give that son of a dog the satisfaction of killing anyone but me. Even if he is beating me, you will all stand down from him and keep protecting the castle. If he defeats me, God forbid, you will return with the others to the castle. No matter what happens, _keep Hogwarts_. Hogwarts is the key.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside all of you. God keep you," Harry gave a sharp salute, his eyes shining with pride.

The Elementals all returned the gesture, some teary-eyed. With an abrupt about-face, Harry continued the march into Hogsmeade. As they neared their own forces, Harry burst into song, the men and women behind him joining in with gusto, wanting to go into this battle without showing their fear.

As the Hogwarts School Song, sung to a marching beat, echoed across the "battlefield", action seemed to cease for a moment. Hopeful almost-defeated Elementals turned and set disbelieving eyes on their remaining forces. Dumfounded Death Eaters stared their own disbelieving eyes taking in the sight of what looked like an angel leading an army.

Suddenly, the disbelief cleared from the Elementals' eyes. With renewed hope, they joined into song with their approaching comrades, turning upon the surprised Death Eaters.

Daemon gave an outraged roar, "You dumb idiots! Don't just stand there! KILL THEM YOU IMBECILES!"

The Death Eaters immediately leapt into action, fight back at the no-longer meek Elementals. However, more than one threw anxious glances over the Elementals shoulders, fearfully watching the angel-led army approaching them.

Doggedly, Harry marched his army right into the Death Eaters. Not a man or woman broke free to run, as oft happens in war. Every single Elemental that was alive and standing fought firm, easily creating a path through to Daemon for Harry.

As they advanced, Daemon let out a sneer and made his way through his own forces. The two met in the middle.

The beginning of the end had begun.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N 'Ello my pretties! Did you like? How about letting me know with that little purpley-coloured button thing eh? Thank you dearies!

To both Neosildrake and potterfanforever(though more to the former)- if you don't like the way I write my story, then don't read it. Oh, and just to let you know, those little flamies of yours kept me nice and warm!

Athenakitty-does this chapter answer those questions for you? Lol, thanks for the review hun

Jarno-thanks!blush that's really nice of you. And yes, incase you didn't read the note, he did get his powers back, while he was recovering! Thanks for the review!

Bledding black rose-lol, you liked the whole preggers thing did you? I swear, I didn't even know it was gonna happen at first, I just wanted to make the chapter longer and that's what came out lol. And your right about the hits thing! Stupid bummer thingy. But, atleast I got more reviews this chap! Thanks for the review luv.

Well, got to go. There's only one more chapter after this plus a mini-kinda-prolouge thing. Next chapter up soon!

'My luv,

Red


	9. The End

****

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 9:The End

"Have you not yet had enough Potter?" Daemon sneered, "That my men and I brought you screaming to your knees is not enough of a punishment?

Harry's shoulders pulled pack, his eyes snapping angrily. Although his voice remained calm as he said, "By the orders of the Lords Pawstrike and Swifttooth as well as the lady Infernowing of the Light, you are sentenced to death for t he use of Dark magic, the killing and torturing of innocents, conspiracy against Great Britain herself, and for just plain being a pain in the ass."

Obviously confused, Daemon snarled, "What kind of crack pot rubbish are you talking about Potter?"

Unsheathing his sword, Harry gave a feral grin as he said, "Now no one can claim I didn't give you fair warning."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ron stood with his feet planted firmly apart, shooting off spells with great precision. Surrounded on 3 sides by white and one by black, his outrageous orange robes stuck out like a sore thumb. But, he'd already decided that if he were to die today, he'd die in his beloved Chudley Canons orange, not a bleak black or white.

A sudden, familiar scream had him whipping towards the sound, eyed locking upon the familiar head of bushy brown hair. Her body shielding that of a small child, Hermione was being repeatedly hit by multiple crutacious curses.

With an angry roar, Ron whipped out one of the daggers he'd borrowed from Harry from his belt. Taking aim, Ron threw the dagger, hitting the first man in the throat even as his second dagger sunk into the other's chest. Racing forward, he carefully laid Hermione on the ground, a passing Elemental having scooped up the child and racing off with him towards the Three Broomsticks.

"He-llo, love" Hermione whispered hoarsely, offering up a shaky smile.

"Merlin, 'Mio, I'd thought I lost you," Ron whispered desperately, brushing back the bushy hair from her forehead.

Hermione smiled softly up at him answering, "Well, I'm alright. You found me just in time love."

But Ron didn't laugh at Hermione's lame joke. His face serious but loving, he said, "If we get out of this 'Mio, we're getting married, because I could never let you go after today."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Draco and Mike stood back to back, positively surrounded by black.

"Holy shit, how the hell did we get into this mess?" Draco groaned as he received a large cut on his upper arm.

"God only knows," Mike answered, taking a stinging blow to the side.

"Damnit! Man, if I get out of this, I'm moving Dray and me to Antarctica where it's too damn cold for anyone to give a damn about fighting!" Draco cursed angrily, taking another blow even as he cut off one man's arm and split open the chest of another.

Mike gave a short laugh, "We'll miss you, Drake!"

Suddenly, a path seemed to be cut through the Death Eaters to the two men. Draco and Mike watched in astonishment as the grinning faces of Fred and George Weasley greeted them.

"Bloody hell, mates-" George greeted, ignoring the dripping cut above his left eye.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Fred finished for his brother in mock-admonishment.

"Who could have guessed-"

"We'd find the blighters _here-_"

"In the middle of a pack of Death Eaters-"

"Of all places!"

Draco and Mike laughed a small, new balloon of hope filling them. Easily, the four made their way back out of the Death Eaters, rejoining their comrades in battle.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Molly Weasley was **_angry_**!

She had come to Hogsmeade to meet up and have a butterbeer with a few of her children when the attack had come. Not for a moment had any of her children (or Molly herself for that matter) hesitated to plunge into battle.

That, however, was not what was making her angry. What was, was that stupid chit of a man Lucius Malfoy, who had the _gall_ to hold _her_ son under the crutacious- of all the impudence!

Molly stalked angrily through the crowd, removing Death Eaters from her path with angry "Stupefy!"'s. Reaching her son and his attacker, Molly gave a sharp "Wingardium Leviosa!" Being suspended upside down in mid-air caused Lucius to drop his wand.

"Why you vile, evil, _disgusting_ man! You are a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere! You should be ashamed of yourself! Not only of the treatment you've given my family-who are much better wizards than you any day- but also of the way you treated your own son!" with a defiant tilt to her chin, Molly declared, "Why, it's no wonder your own son hates you!"

Malfoy Sr.'s face went red and he yelled, "Shut up! Shut up you stupid, fat bit-"

"Expelliarmus!" Percy croaked weakly from the ground, his hand still shaking from the time spent under Malfoy's curses.

Ignoring the man who'd just been thrown 20 feet threw the air-upside down-, Molly knelt at her son's side. Cradling his upper torso in her arms, she thanked Merlin she'd gotten to him in time.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Remus gave a predatory growl, much like the wolf within would give, as he grappled with the man. Having his wand taken was bad enough, but the idiot had been stupid enough to snap it under the werewolf's nose. As a result, Remus had been angrily forced into using his last weapon- his werewolf strength.

Gaining the advantage (or so he thought) the Death Eater reached for Remus' neck. However, pulling his legs up under him, Remus gave an almighty push. The man went flying, smashing into a tree 15 feet away and snapping his neck.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Bill yelled admiringly, clapping the older man on the shoulder as he stood up.

"That was cool," Charlie grinned, coming up on Remus' other side as the werewolf was casually brushing off his robes.

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly at their antics, but refrained from commenting, asking instead, "Alright boys?"

Both nodded, then Charlie, putting on a mock-pout, said, "Bill's winning!"

"Winning?" questioned the bemused werewolf.

Bill nodded, "Diana and Julius are holding a 'contest' to see who can kill/incapacitate the most Death Eater trash."

"And Bill's winning with 41, then Dia with 34, me with 27 and Julius with 26." Charlie continued.

Smirking, Remus said, "Well, I think you've got the ranking wrong."

"What?" asked two confused Weasley brothers simultaneously.

Beginning to walk away, Remus threw a laughing, mischief-filled look over his shoulder as he called out impishly, "I'm winning with 56!"  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Blaise and Diana fought side by side, trying to rid as many Death Eaters as they could. Neither had any qualms about harming or killing when it came to the protection of their loved ones.

"Forty-three!" Diana yelled triumphantly as she sent a Death Eater flying through the air-on fire.

Blaise threw her a rakish grin, laughingly saying, "Way to go, Dia!"

Diana laughed too, then pouted as Blaise took out two Death Eaters at once, "Hey! No fair! Cheater!"

Blaise rolled her eyes at her superior's indignation, saying, "I'm not in your contest Dia, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Diana exclaimed in glee, sending another man flying after his companion.

Blaise rolled her eyes again, muttering, "It's a wonder I'm not dead yet!"

"Hey! I heard that!"  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ginny paced nervously about the room, glancing anxiously out the window. From Hogsmeade, the vicious sounds of battle could be heard, causing Ginny to cringe inwardly.

From their perch on Lia's bed, both her daughter's watched her. Sleeping peacefully in a bassinet beside the bed, James was oblivious to the danger and anxiety that surrounded him.

"M-Mama?" Lia asked in soft uncertainty.

Startled, Ginny looked up, having almost forgotten that her children were there. Smiling softly at them, she walked over to the bed.

Brushing the hair from her younger daughter's face, she answered, "Yes, Darling?"

"Where's daddy?

Ginny opened her mouth, uncertain what to say exactly, when Hope cut her off. Confidently, Hope told her sister, "Daddy's fighting the bad men, 'member, he told us he would!"

Ginny started, staring wide-eyed at her daughter, as she demanded, "What When did Daddy tell you that?"

Lia looked up at her mother and said, "Daddy tol' us he had to go figh' tha' bad man who took me. He said he had to make tha' man go 'way so he woul'n' hur' us anymore and so we coul' live f'ee."

Hope continued, "Daddy promised he'd make the bad man go away. But he said he might not be able to come back, even though he's goin' to try _really_ hard."

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as Lia finished, "But Daddy's al'ays gonna love us. No ma'er wha'!"

A hand came up to Ginny's mouth, as if to push away the sobs that threatened to break free. Wiping the tears from her eyes impatiently, Ginny gazed silently down at her daughters. Coming to a sudden decision, she called for Dobby.

As soon as the house-elf appeared, Ginny said, "Dobby, I need you to watch over the children for me. Can you do that?"

Dobby nodded eagerly, saying, "Yes, Mistress Potter! Dobby will happily watch over Harry Potter sirs' children!"

Ginny smiled softly, saying, "Thank you Dobby. Harry and I thank you."

Dobby beamed, but Ginny was already beside the bed, kissing each of her children on the forehead, murmuring, "I love you." With one last tight squeeze, Ginny was walking towards the door.

Hope's "Mama, where're you going?" stopped her in the doorway.

Smiling softly back at her children, she replied, "I'm going to get daddy back."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Give up Potter!" Daemon snarled as they clashed swords for at least the 15th time.

Harry grinned with a cold mischief, "What's the matter, oh Great Dark Lord? Running out of energy?"

Daemon roared angrily, lunging forward. Seizing his chance, Harry used the man's momentum against him, disarming him of his sword. The blade flew through the air, end over end, landing in the dirt 8 feet away.

But neither man noticed, for they had their eye upon the other, waiting for the next move that could seal their fates.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

High above the fight, two men and a woman gazed into a well-like object. The glassy surface reflected the fight that was happening below them.

"Oh, if I could get my hand on that stupid ass!" the woman declared angrily, glaring nastily at Daemon with all sorts of torturous ideas floating through her head for the man.

She was a petite woman, roughly 5"5. She had long, auburn red hair and flashing, emerald green eyes that spoke of her anger towards the man below. She looked no more than 20 years of age.

"Oh, if any of us could, Tiger Lily," her husband muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair at his inability to help his only son.

He stood approximately 6"2, with messy, jet-black hair. Behind black-rimmed glasses, sapphire blue eyes sparkled angrily. He, too, looked no more than twenty.

The third man gave a bark-like laugh as gray eyes danced merrily, "Now, now, my dear Potters, I do believe our Harry can take care of himself! He's proven it enough times to satisfy my confidence in him!"

On his arrival through the pearly gate, Sirius had been reverted to his 20-year old self. Standing the same 6"2 as his best friend, his black hair was long again, pulled back by a strip of leather. His gray eyes sparkled with mischief as he gazed upon his friends' agitated state, though his own eyes flashe with concern when he glanced down at his fighting godson.

"Oh, piss off, Sirius," Lily snapped irritably, before becoming immediately remorseful, saying, "Oh! Siri, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Sirius grinned good-naturedly, "Aw, no skin off my back, Lils. You're just worried about your itty bitty baby."

"Baby my arse!" James exclaimed, his hand, once again, running through his hair as he looked down upon his son, "Not even 18 and he's already got 3 kids and another one on the way!"

"Well," Lily smiled impishly, emerald eyes dancing, "at least he's got a good solid redhead at his side!"

James laughed heartily, and Sirius smiled, saying, "Oh, aye, you Potter men always _could_ pick your redheads!"

Their laughter echoed across the cloudy plains of Heaven, before they returned to their vigilant watch over their child.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Seemingly coming to a decision, Daemon whipped out his wand. Harry smirked, one eyebrow tilted ever so slightly. Re-sheathing his sword, he pulled out his own wand, waiting.

The two faced each other. One for the Light. The other for the Dark. One good, the other evil. One for love, one for hate.

Daemon shot the first curse which Harry easily blocked with a shield. After that it was a melee of spells. Cutting curses, leg lockers, jinxes, stupefys, expelliarmus' and more than enough Unforgivables from both sides.

As the intensity of their fight increased, the intensity of the battle around them decreased, attention turning to the fight between the two leaders. Gradually, more and more duelists stopped fighting, stopping to watch the phenomena before them.

The Elementals awe did not last very long, however. After only a few moments of dazed gazing, all of the Elementals seemed to come back to themselves, almost as one. Quietly, and without instruction, the Elementals began to stealthily dispose of the Death Eaters. Only occasionally did their eyes stray to the battle between the two different leaders.

After nearly ten minutes of constant, rapid fire fighting, both men were becoming quite exhausted. Neither could find a fault or weakness in the others defense-they were evenly matched it seemed.

Moments later, they both threw spells simultaneously. Harry's blue(?) cutting curse and Daemon's red crutacious met in mid-air. It was like the Priori Incantatem, yet not.

Unlike how the Priori Incantatem went gold, Harry's spell turned a blinding white while Daemon's became the darkest of blacks. Gleeful, bloodthirsty Death Eaters did not surround them this time. Instead, somber, somewhat fearful Elementals, Order members and Hogwartians did.

The two spells fought, each one attempting to gain control over the other. Weakened as he was, Harry feel his hold beginning to slip, saw the dark black beginning to override the bright white.

Suddenly, Harry could hear his young daughter's voice in his head, "I love you Daddy." Lia's sleepy voice saying, "Sing it again, Daddy!'

With a sudden, fierce determination, he pushed back, regaining the proverbial ground the white had lost.

Little Jamie's face came to mind, smiling up at him, filled with hope and dreams, and love.

The white moved further along, overtaking the black as Daemon cursed angrily.

Ginny's "Harry, I'm pregnant!"- The white moved further up.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of his best friends, clutching tightly to each other as they yelled to him that they loved him. The white moved again.

The Weasley's, love and pride shining in their eyes- Mike, holding tight to Blaise's hand as they joined in with Ron and Hermione's yelling-Remus, gazing steadily at him, the love and pride in his eyes evident for his surrogate son-his cousins, Dee and Julius, yelling with the others.

The white light was less than a foot from Daemon's wand but Harry had no more strength left-it was all spent fighting to keep the light where it was. He could feel his control slipping again when he heard three more voices-not memories, but actually _there_- enter his head.

"I love you little one," Sirius' voice whispered.

"You can do it, Little Prongs." James' voice came.

"We're so proud of you, my darling child," Lily's voice said clearly.

With an animalistic yell, Harry poured all of his love, all of his magic, through the connection. His magic-his life force-ebbing, he pushed harder anyway, sending the white light shooting forwards.

There was a huge, blinding flash of white light. When the light cleared, both bodies lay lifelessly on the ground.

From the hill where she'd been descending but now stood still, Ginny let out a loud, heart-piercing scream and fell to her knees.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N AHH! Don't you just hate cliffies? Lol. Okay, that was the second-last chapter and the next one is WAY shorter. I'll try and get it up later tonight, because I want to get up my other sixth year on before I go away for holidays next week. Which reminds me-is Neville's hair brown or black? And what colour are Luna's eyes? I have a horrible memory and I don't have the time to go searching through the books (although I sorta tried it and had no luck so there you go!)

Thanks to Athenakitty who was my only reviewer this chappy! The baby answers shall be answered for you next chapter, and the other q's were answered this one!

Please review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Catch ya on the flippz.

'My luv,

Red


	10. The Funerals

****

Note: Gah! I am SO sorry guys! I didn't even realize the mess up with Blaise, Draco, Illyena and Mike! This parts edited! SORRY!

Harry Potter and the Elements of Surprise

Chapter 10: The Funerals

The services were beautiful, with all their friends and family speaking about their lost loved ones. All of Harry and Ginny's family was present, as was most of the wizarding world.

Afterwards, the closest friends and family stood on the highest tower of Hogwarts. In Hope's hands was the urn containing their ashes. Opening the top, she turned into the wind.

Tipping the container, she let the ashes fly free. Smiling softly, she whispered, "See ya Mama. See ya Daddy."

After Harry's defeat of Daemon, he'd almost been killed by all the magic he'd put into the spell. However, after a month-long coma, he awoke fully restored.

Harry and Ginny went on to have 6 more children- Rose-Marie Diana Eleanor, the triplets, Albus Ryan Matthew, Brian Henry Fillius and Christopher Hagrid Wulfric, Harry Draco Zachary, and Ginevra Minerva Alicia.

Ron and Hermione were married a month after Harry's awakening with Harry as best man, Ginny as Matron of honor and Hope and Lia as co-flower girls. They had two children-twins, Arthur Ronald and Molly Hermione Granger-Weasley. They both lived to be 75, dying peacefully in their sleep together, as Ginny and Harry had at 79 and 80 respectively.

A week after Ron and Hermione's wedding, was the marriage of Mike and Blaise. They had four children: Micheal Bertram, Ariadne Blaise, Stephanie Elisabeth and Catherine Michelle.They both died the year before Harry and Ginny of natural causes.

A year after "the End"(as it was referred to), Draco and Illyena were married. They gave little Dray three siblings-Elizabeth Narcissa, Morgan Lucius and Sarah Illyena. A rogue Death Eater killed Draco at 43 while Illyena died at 60 of a heart attack.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were married two weeks after Blaise and Draco. They had one child, Francis Neville Lovegood-Longbottom- Franky for short. Luna died at 59 of a heart attack and Neville a month later- of heartbreak, it was rumored.

Diana and Julius went on to have three more children besides their first Vita-Marie: Jillian Desiree, Melody Bonnie and Craig Harold. Diana died at 76 of a heart attack and Julius died a year later in a car accident where he felt no pain.

All 9 of Harry and Ginny's children were married with children and grandchildren before the matriarch and patriarch passed on.

Hope married Marcus Jones, a Muggle-born, and they had one child, Harmony Anne. Harmony married her childhood best friend and boy-next-door, Septimus Snape, grandson of Severus. They had two children-Shayne Hope and Jason Severus.

Lia married none other than Dray Malfoy. Their two children-Draconius Severus the 3rd and Victoria Lily- married children of Elementals, Laura Hart and Daniel May respectively. Draconius the 3rd and Laura were unable to have children of their own but were foster parents to many. Victoria and Daniel had quadruplets- Nicholas Daniel, Draconius the 4th, Phillip Harold and Timothy Victor.

James also married an Elemental's child-William Frank. They adopted one child-James Frank Potter. Young James married Ellen Thomas, daughter of Dean and Parvati. They had three children, James the 4th Frank, Dean Thomas, and Ellen Parvati Potter.

Rose-Marie was the only Potter child not to marry. Instead, she lavished attention upon her many nieces and nephews when she came home from her singing tours.

Albus married Shawna Finnegan, daughter of Seamus and Lavender. They had twins-Winifred Shawna and Georgia Virginia, almost identical to their great-uncles Fred and George. Winifred died giving birth to her firstborn-Winifred Shawna Ellis the 2nd, but Georgia lived on to have 4 children-Phineas Alexander, Albus Ryan Mathew the 2nd, Frederick Robert and George Arthur.

Brian married Jacklyn Chang, illegitimate child of Cho Chang. They had 3 sons, Chandler Derrick, Erick Gregory, and Isaac Chandler. Chandler married a Muggle name Maria and they had a daughter name Tiffany Maria. Erick and his wife Yvonne were expecting when they were captured and killed by a small Dark Arts force(which was quickly disposed of by the enraged Chandler and Isaac). Isaac and his wife Helen had one daughter-Helen Isabelle.

Harry the second married Natalie Davies, daughter of Richard and Caroline Davies. They had one son, Harry the 3rd Draco Zachary Davies-Potter. Harry the 3rd married Marisa Flitwick, granddaughter to Fillius Flitwick. They also had one son, Harry the 4th Fillius Flitwick-Potter.

Ginevra the 2nd married, oddly enough, Adonis McGonagall, great-grandson of Minerva McGonagall. They had seven children-Adonis the 2nd Billius, Bradley Charles, Carter Percival, Gunther Frederick, Henry George, Kurtis Ronald and Minerva the 2nd Ginevra. Each married and had a large family that would take all day to name.

Ron and Hermione's twins were also married with families. Young Arthur married fellow Chudley Cannons chaser and Muggle-born witch, Zoey Lewis. Their only son, Ronald Lewis went on to win the world cup as Cannons seeker. Little Molly married fellow book-lover, Reginald Krum. Their twins, Reginald Arthur and Molly Anne also helped their cousin win the cup as chasers for the Cannons.

After their deaths, Ginny and Harry were met at the pearly gates by all their lost loved ones, but they never stopped looking out for their own.

****

THE END

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N Aw! It's over! Pouts But that was fun! This little epilouge thing was just for the hell of it, but at least I got to make it a pretty happy ending! Well I guess that's it!tear that's so sad!

Ok guys, I just checked out my stats, and I've got 25 reviews and 1404 hits! What kind of crap is that! I sit in this UNCOMFORTABLE chair, slaving away to get up the chapters, at the risk of getting carpal tunnel syndrome or whatever and you don't even review! I am VERY disappointed in you!

But thanks to Jarno, again, sorry I didn't mention you last chap, I updated before I realized you'd reviewed!

Well, I guess this is it! Watch out for my next story-it'll be up in the next few days-it'll go by either Harry Potter: His Way or Harry's Pack. I haven't quite decided which. Let me know which one sounds better would ya? Well, catch ya on the flipz.

'My luv,

Red  
**Sorry again guys! But, see, I even added in Julius and Diana so you wouldn't be mad! My only excuse is that it was like 2:30 in the morning when I wrote it so I was kinda wacked out! Sorry, love you, check out my new fic that's gunna be up sometime today! Muah!**


End file.
